Ôtsutsuki no Saigo
by Uly-san
Summary: Senju, Ôtsutsuki... Alors que tout les destinaient à des chemins aussi différents qu'incompatibles, un unique facteur, improbable mais pourtant prévisible les rassembla contre toute attente au sommet du monde. Un incomparable talent pour les arts Ninja. "Tu sais, Senju... Une raison de vivre peut aussi se révéler être une superbe façon de mourir." Ôtsutsuki Naruto.
1. Un Monde Égoïste

**[Septembre An 103]**  
 **[6 ans après l'attaque du Kyûbi]**

Hi no Kuni, le Pays du Feu. De toutes les puissances qui composaient les Nations Élémentaires, on disait d'elle qu'elle était la plus puissante, la plus prospère.

Si son climat tempéré, ses ressources naturelles, sa tranquillité relative, son attraction touristique et la richesse de sa capitale jouaient pour beaucoup dans sa réputation, pour les spécialistes ce constat venait avant tout des chiffres témoignant du nombre particulièrement élevé de clients, particuliers ou professionnels, privés comme publiques qui faisait exploser le chiffre d'affaires de sa ville cachée, Konoha Gakure no Satô.

C'est cette croissance économique inégalée parmi les pays qui composent cette péninsule qui a de tout temps convaincu Hida Nobuna, Empereur du Feu, de donner les pleins pouvoirs à l'Hokage et à son Conseil en ce qui concerne les affaires internes de Konoha, pour ne pas perturber son bon fonctionnement. Laissant ses élus, ses clans, ses habitants seuls maîtres de leurs propres lois. Une exception de taille non seulement au sein de son pays mais également dans toute la péninsule.

Sa ville cachée, la puissante Konoha no Kakusareta-Ha*, qui sous sa propre influence s'était tellement développée qu'elle était elle même devenue le premier village caché de l'histoire à être devenu une ville de ninjas avec à son actif la terrifiante force militaire de douze mille Shinobi, là où tout ses concurrents, mis à part Kumo Gakure no Satô, n'en excédaient pas dix mille.

Cependant il n'ignorait pas que sous cette écrasante popularité, cette puissante militaire et financière, se cachait également l'envers du décors, naturellement venu à un Village de Guerriers à qui l'on accorde une autonomie complète et des restrictions quasiment inexistantes, si ce n'était ces taxes qui lui rapportaient tant, quelques uniques lois pour le bien international ainsi que leur allégeance. Aussi florissante qu'elle pouvait être, cette absence manifeste d'une quantité considérable de lois était à double tranchant et aussi bon qu'il était, il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser les ghettos de Konoha dénués de magouilles et de misère pour ceux qui avaient le malheur d'y vivre.

Des tragédies impensables dans le reste du pays y avaient également eu lieu en raison de sa condition si spéciale telles que l'attaque du Roi-Bijû quelques années avant, encore l'enlèvement de la jeune héritières des Hyûga l'année dernière ou plus récemment et, fait qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter, le massacre du clan de l'éventail un mois au pars avant.

C'était aussi une des conséquences de ses choix envers Konoha. Rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais produit au sein de territoires sous son autorité mais bon, pour l'argent qu'elle lui rapportait ... Il pouvait bien faire taire ses principes.

 **xXx**

 **[Octobre An 102]**  
 **[10 mois avant le massacre des Uchiha]**

Parmi ceux qui subissaient depuis fort longtemps la déchéance et la médiocrité de Konoha se trouvaient les pauvres, les handicapés mentaux, les gueules-cassées entre autre choses mais avant tout et malgré tout les efforts malheureusement vains qu'on pu fournir les deux derniers Hokage, les orphelins.

Naruto Ôtsutsuki faisait parti de cette dernière catégorie. Orphelin sans le moindre patrimoine, il avait été emmené puis abandonné à Konoha par une étrangère originaire de Kiri dont les archives ne retinrent que le nom de Kiyuko Hanazaka. Son nom avait été épinglé à un post-it sur son berceau.

Quatre ans plus tard, il avait été rejeté sans ménagement de l'Orphelinat de La Feuille-Tombée lorsque la nouvelle de sa fréquentation avec l'honnie Erza Uzumaki, réincarnation du démon renard à neufs queues s'était fait savoir des propriétaires de l'orphelinat après un cass' découvert des deux enfants dans un centre commercial de nuit l'année dernière.

Depuis il avait survécu comme sa condition la lui avait permit. Même si une procédure d'émancipation était en cours depuis quelques temps, le village lui accordait toujours un revenu mensuel d'assistanat réservé aux jeunes orphelins tels que lui. C'était avec ce dernier qu'il avait pu se permettre l'achat d'un petit studio miteux et délabré à quatre pièces dans la peu reluisante périphérie de cette ville Ninja qui ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Naruto n'avait jamais été un enfant bercé d'illusions et d'innocence. Un an au par avant, il avait rencontré Erza une nuit au cours d'une bagarre entre enfants de rue et Erza Uzumaki quand à elle était née à l'instar de son camarade, dans la misère et la solitude. Cependant une petite chose la différenciait de ce dernier. Une profonde haine des villageois à son égard, même si elle s'était peu à peu prolongée à son colocataire avec le temps.

C'est cette ambiance de violence, cette vie où la fin justifiait les moyens qui fit entrer malgré elle deux enfants supplémentaire dans le monde de la délinquance. Les gangs de jeunes tels qu'eux, sans morale ni éducation était chose courante la nuit si l'on savait où regarder. Cela cambriolaient la nuit, piquaient les portes feuilles le jour.

Naruto avait accepté de loger Erza chez lui depuis un certain temps. De par son statut, il n'y avait pour elle aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse récupérer l'argent théoriquement donné par le village, c'était un sacrifice humain. L'appartement étend petit, ils dormaient dans la même chambre et dans le même lit. Cela ne posait aucun problème à des personnes n'ayant reçues aucune éducation d'éthique et dont la libido était loin d'être une préoccupation. Il avait découvert que sous les vieilles fripes et la crasse qui recouvrait son aîné se cachait une beauté rousse insoupçonnée dès la première douche.

Leur relation était assez singulière. Ils dormaient ensemble, se douchaient ensemble pour utiliser moins d'eau et pourtant aucune réelle affection ne les liait. Ils étaient comme des collègues de galère, quelque peu asociaux sur les bords. Naruto voyait en Erza une aînée d'expérience dans sa situation et dans la vie tandis qu'Erza, tout aussi pragmatique, un cadet dont elle pouvait tirer parti pour sa survie. Chacun était pleinement conscient de ce que pensait l'autre et en était pleinement satisfait.

 **xXx**

\- Nee... Uzumaki ?

Parallèlement à l'absence d'affection authentique, ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre mal à s'entendre en ce qui concerne les tâches ménagères. Devant le miroir de son lavabo, c'est un Ôtsutsuki impassible qui détailla la scène qui se produisait ainsi qu'une Erza qui attendait silencieusement sa question. Il avait une étonnante peau de porcelaine, très claire, des cheveux blonds dorés un peu négligées, des yeux bleus à la teinte unique.

En fait, du haut de ses quatre ans et avec son apparence, il avait une véritable gueule d'ange et il le savait. Du temps où il faisait parti de l'orphelinat, un certain nombre de famille avaient demandé sa garde mais il avait toujours refusé. Il ne souhaitait pas d'une famille qui certes, pouvait être gentille et aimante mais il était un garçon intelligent. Il savait pertinemment que sa tête était son seul argument dans cette affaire et qu'un autre n'aurait pas forcément cette chance.

Un bermuda orange ainsi qu'un tee-shirt manche courte un peu trop grand pour lui venaient ainsi l'habiller sur ses petites chaussures bon marché. Mais si en cette mâtiné il avait prit la peine de se vêtir avec décence - ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas - sa compagne, elle, n'avait pas eue cette présence d'esprit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille, qui savait que ce que son jeune amie allait dire était digne d'intérêt sinon il ne parlerait pas, fidèle à son habitude, voyait son intérêt croître au fur et à mesure qu'il était mué dans sa contemplation. Ses cheveux rouges, encore mouillé par la douche, scintillaient agréablement dans le miroir en cette matinée d'un calme confortable. Ses yeux verts détaillaient avec attention les expressions pas si expressives que ça de son cadet une demie tête moins haute. Elle portait un béret marron clair fripé sur ses longs cheveux rouges lisses et lumineux par les reflets. Un tee-shirt beige avec un tourbillon rouge en son sein habillait son buste tandis que ses jambes... Restaient nues.

\- Daisuke veut nous voir ce soir.

Elle haussa un sourcil à la nouvelle, inhabituelle. Daisuke était un autre enfant des rues, un an plus vieux qu'elle et deux plus vieux que Naruto.  
Un garçon bruyant, violent, vantard et ayant probablement réalisé bien assez de conneries pour lui garantir une plage V.I.P en enfer. Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, même si probablement plus que Naruto qui lui semblait s' être cultivé une aversion développée pour les humains lambdas et les gens inutiles par dessus tout. Pragmatisme obligé.

Quand des membres de petits gangs vous disaient vouloir vous capter, ce n'était très certainement pas pour faire une partie de chat perché. C'était des affaires, et pas toujours très honnêtes ni légales. Ils avaient souvent eus des différents avec les petits squads du genre des bagarres le plus souvent. Elle avait toujours essayée de garder son jeune ami en dehors de ces histoires mais force est de constater qu'il fréquentait ce genre de personne avant même de la rencontrer. Erza soupira, _Imbécile..._

\- Putain.. Jura t - elle sans énergie. "Si c'est encore pour nous marchander des sacs de riz, tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire en..."

\- C'est pas pour ça. Le coupa t - il. "Enfin peut être que si mais il a dit avoir pour nous quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable pour de la bouffe et des médocs."

\- Pff il me fatigue ce voleur.

Le petit blond ne répondit rien, condamnant la discussion au silence tandis qu'ils poursuivaient ensemble la vaisselle. L'entrevue de ce soir allait peut être se montrer productive après tout.

\- Au fait...

Naruto se tourna vers son aîné qui était un peu plus haute que lui, une expression d'incompréhension peignée sur ses traits.

\- Ça voulait dire quoi encu...

 _ **TOC TOC TOC.**_

L'Uzumaki bénie intérieurement ce visiteur qui coupait cour à cette question plutôt gênante et définitivement inappropriée avant d'aller ouvrir à ce dernier.

\- Sandaime-sama ! Sursauta t - elle.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Sourit - il, tirant sur sa pipe. "Puis - je entrer ?"

\- Bien sûr.

Elle alla dans la cuisine se rincer les mains tandis que Naruto ainsi que le vieil Hokage s'installèrent à table, côtes à côtes. Ce dernier remarqua alors l'absence de bas de l'enfant. Il grimaça sur le manque de tenue mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, n'ayant pas été éduquée convenablement. Aussi ne fit - il aucun commentaire.

\- Vous voulez un chocolat ? héla t - elle depuis la cuisine.

\- Ça ira, merci mon enfant.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint à table avec deux tasses de chocolat et en donna une au plus jeune.

\- Vous vouliez nous parler ?

Le vieil homme tira sur sa pipe, relâchant un nuage de fumée qui fit tousser Naruto même si il tenta avec peine de le dissimuler, avant de lui sourire.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Que diriez vous de devenir Ninja ?

Les yeux de la rousse dissimulèrent mal son étonnement tandis que le plus jeune, restait incompréhensif.

\- Ninja.. ?

\- Exactement, mes Ninjas. Appuya - il, presque enjoué. « Vous pourriez gagner de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Et ne plus avoir besoin de rien. »

\- Et ça consiste en quoi le fait d'être Ninja ? Demanda Naruto, vaguement intéressé.

\- Être ninja est une vocation complexe, sourit mystérieusement Hiruzen. « Dans l'ensemble ça consiste à servir son pays. Dans le détail, cela va de trouver la gloire au front en temps de guerre, du corps médical, aux services de renseignement et d'espionnage. La tromperie est l'art du Shinobi. »

Le cerveau de l'aînée se mit à tourner à plein régime tandis que le désintérêt de son plus jeune ami était peu à peu remplacé par l'envie. Quelque chose qui s'était produit sur les doigts d'une main et elle pouvait les citer.

La première fois avait été lorsqu'ils avaient été invités par un restaurateur à manger chez lui gratuitement. Les ramen's d'Ichiraku. Le jeune Ôtsutsuki avait eu un titanesque appétit ce jour là. Lui qui mangeait si peu d'habitude.

Une seconde fois avait été lorsque durant un cambriolage un mois au par avant, ils avaient vu un des cambrioleurs avec qui ils faisaient équipe sans le vouloir utiliser une technique Dôton pour se cacher sous terre. Cela avait été lors du cambriolage du Gatô-Center, le plus important qu'ils n'aient jamais effectués. Le gang de Daisuke avait mobilisé plus d'une dizaine de personne pour ce cambriolage à grande échelle et ils avaient été de la partie.

Leurs instructives discussions sur la vie et leur rancune commune envers Konoha, ça devait être là la troisième fois qu'il manifestait véritablement de l'intérêt pour _quelque chose_. Et ça n'était pas nécessairement bon signe.

\- Et faut faire quoi pour devenir Ninja, parce que sinon tout le monde serait _rich_ e.

La perspicacité précoce de son petit blond n'était plus à démontrer depuis longtemps déjà. Elle l'étonna une fois de plus tandis que le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Hm tu as raison, en effet... Fit - il doucement, toujours surpris. "Pour devenir Ninja de Konoha, il faut devenir fort. Très fort."

Aïe. Ce vieil homme le manipulait totalement, elle pouvait le voir. Elle qui était un peu plus informée que son jeune cadet savait qu'au delà d'être fort, puis riche, un Ninja était surtout et avant tout...

Une arme.

A partir du moment où l'on s'engageait sur le chemin du Ninja, on s'engageait consciemment ou non à remettre sa vie et non destin entre les mains de ceux qui dirigeaient. On mourrait, tuait, vivait pour les intérêt de son village et par la même occasion, renonçait à son droit civil d'humanité et de libre arbitre. Fait _volontairement_ exclu de la soupe à nabot servie par la personne en face d'elle à leur égard.

\- Vous pouvez nous rendre fort ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- Je peux faire en sorte que nul n'aie plus jamais les tripes pour s'en prendre à chacun d'entre vous.

Ses mots semblaient sonner comme la porte d'entrée du paradis sur terre. Elle même était de plus en plus tentée par la proposition du Sandaime, elle devait l'avouer. Elle avait toujours désirée la puissance, irrévocablement nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son objectif mais un autre côté lucide de sa personne voyait très clair dans le jeu du vieil Hokage Cependant et malgré toute la jugeote dont il pouvait faire preuve, ce n'était pas nécessairement le cas de son jeune Ôtsutsuki.

\- Je...

Il hésita un instant, sachant que tout le monde était pendu à sa décision avant de regarder la rousse qui... Ne semblait pas convaincue.

... Voudrai pouvoir réfléchir encore un peu.

Erza poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que le vieil homme paru ennuyé un bref instant.

\- Aucun soucis, c'est bien naturel. Et toi Erza ?

\- De même. Répondit - elle plus sèchement.

Le ton poli mais non aimable de la jeune fille n'échappa à personne, ce qui fit lâcher un soupir au vieux Singe.

\- Bien, je repasserai après demain. Bonne journée les enfants.

 **xXx**

Daisuke était un jeune enfant de sept ans comme on en trouvait un peu partout, un tantinet hyperactif. Il était né dans un milieux "cas social", sa mère était une obèse femme au foyer tandis que son père était un chômeur qui passait son temps à regarder la télévision une bière à la main, bref ! Rien de bien enviable. Oh ça aurait pu être pire et il aurait pu être né comme un misérable sans abri comme les trois quarts de ses connaissances du gang mais bon voilà... Sa famille ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie.

Il n'y avait que son grand frère qu'il respectait un tant soit peu pour avoir réussi à sortir de ce milieu en devenant Ninja, mais bon, après être devenu Chunin cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était assigné à la surveillance des portes du village donc au final, rien de bien glorieux non plus du côté de Kotetsu.

L'ordre des choses fit que ce fut dans ce milieu sale, beauf et miteux qu'il entra peu à peu dans la délinquance. Vols, rackets, cigarette et passage à tabac étaient devenues peu à peu des choses au qu'elles il s'adonnait régulièrement. Il trouva des semblables parmi les Onizuka, un gang d'ados chez qui il s'intégra à merveille...

Mais depuis peu, une envie vicérante l'envahissait systématiquement aussi souvent qu'il ne l'avait pas comblée. Il avait payé une petite fortune pour l'essayer, et avait désormais le plus grand mal à s'en débarrasser. L'héroïne qu'il s'était injecté l'avait instantanément rendu dépendant. Une picure, puis deux, puis trois... Il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon malgré les apparences et ce genre de problème n'aurait jamais dû lui arriver. Il était malade, du moins le croyait - il.

Ce n'était certainement pas des gens qui eux même en prenaient régulièrement qui allaient l'aider à s'en défaire ! Voilà pourquoi il avait humblement et malgré tout les coup fourrés antécédents demandé à Naruto Ôtsutsuki et son amie rousse, des médicaments contre ce mal qui le rongeait.

Pour lui qui avait été instruit aux bases de contrôle du Chakra et qui régulièrement fréquenté des Ninja en compagnie de son frère, dès lors qu'il le vit le jeune frère de Kotetsu su immédiatement que ce petit garçon ne mesurant même pas le mètre n'était pas comme les autres. Il pouvait le sentir, ce raffinement dans son aura tel que seul une pépite de Ninja possédait. Il avait beau être froid et apathique, c'était un garçon incroyablement intelligent. Et ce pouvoir implicite.. Son frère ne l'avait pas, ni Izumo son meilleur ami mais en lui il la sentait. C'était indéniable.

C'est donc pour cela que par respect et en excuse de toutes ses vieilles petites magouilles il vola à son frère plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin de technique Ninja, avec pour intention de les leur monnayer en échange de médicaments ainsi que de la nourriture qu'il n'avait pu se payer en raison de l'héroïne. Il savait qu'il se ferait bien plus qu'éclater la tronche pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais qu'importe... Si cela pouvait le libérer de ce mal d'adultes.

 **xXx**

Sous le regard vaguement concerné de Naruto, Erza était rapidement sortie peu après la visite du Sandaime. Elle avait sa vie également et ses activités l'intéressait pas outre mesure, bien au contraire.  
Comme sa journée n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se terminer, il sorti alors à son tour prendre l'air.

 _... Erza !_

 _Elle se retourna pour voir Naruto sourire malicieusement, un porte monnaie en cuir dans la main qui n'était pas le sien._

 _\- La tromperie est l'art du Shinobi hein ? Visiblement, je dois déjà être meilleur Ninja que ce vieil homme._

 _Un éclat de rire lui répondit tandis qu'il le rangea dans sa poche, fier de son coup._

Voulait t - il devenir un Ninja ? La question lui semblait existentielle en cet instant. Il n'était pas idiot et avait bien vu la petite combine du manipulateur mais malgré tout, même si il avait très probablement volontairement omis de lui dire toute la réalité, il n'avait probablement pas mentit non plus. Ça restait l'Hokage.

Alors la question était plus, qu'est ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de le devenir ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurai éventuellement à perdre à devenir le larbin de tout un village pour la force et le fait d'être quelqu'un ? Est ce qu'au final, pouvait-il rallier cela a son objectif ?

Perdu dans ses questionnements internes, il arriva devant un parc où il pu voir des enfants de son âge jouer ensemble. Certains jouaient à chat.

 _Tu m'attrapera pas ! Nanananananère!_

 _Reviens là! Kiba-kun no Baka !_

D'autre faisaient des châteaux de sable..

 _Ino-chan, tu peux consolider la tour de ce côté là s'il te plaît ?_

 _..._

 _Galère._

... D'autres encore regardaient timidement la scène.

 _Hinata-sama, il est l'heure de rentrer._

 _H-Haï.._

Naruto soupira. Il ne savait plus où il en était, que faire. Il les voyait là chaleureux, rayonnants et innocents. Il voulait les toucher, leur parler mais comment ? En avait il le droit ?

Qu'est ce que cela faisait d'avoir... Des amis ? Est ce qu'un Ninja en avait le droit ?

 **xXx**

Hiruzen Sarutobi était un vieil homme dont la gentillesse, la bonté et l'amour de la paix avaient longtemps été vantées dans le monde entier. Le sourire du Professeur était chaleureux et sa voix apaisante. Pour les habitants de Konoha, il était l'équivalent du père, du soleil bienfaisant posant son regard bienveillant sur ses enfants de la feuille, les protégeant du danger.

Étonnamment, c'est en s'éloignant du village qu'on lui en retirait sa plus fidèle image. Hida Nobuna, en tant que Daimyô du Feu faisait parti de ces hommes qui avaient pu côtoyer la face cachée de l'Ombre du Feu, l'homme qui avait su s'attirer les faveurs de son peuple par son image rayonnante mais qui dans l'ombre, avait probablement plus de casseroles que n'importe quel autre Kage. Doué, c'était indéniable.

Hida Nobuna n'était pas nécessairement très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une personne de cette trempe comme Kage. Il était très admiratif devant son expérience et son habileté à gouverner, mais de la même façon c'était exactement le genre de qualité qui, couplées à une considérable cupidité pouvait amener au succès d'une rébellion, en particulier lorsque l'organisme en question était aussi autonome.

Sur le balcon de son bureau, Hiruzen Sarutobi contemplait pensif le couché de soleil sur le village qu'il gouvernait désormais depuis presque cinquante ans. Il avait terminé sa tour de paperasse quotidienne depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes et se permettait donc d'apprécier la sublime voûte céleste rougie par le soleil couchant.

 _Est ce que cela suffira ... ?_

Il avait un peu plus tôt proposé à deux jeunes enfants naïfs et en difficulté la voie du Ninja. Trop jeunes ? C'était très probable, quasiment certain. Quatre et cinq ans n'étaient pas des âges au quel il était très recommandé de devenir Shinobi en temps de paix mais il y avait des talents qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer.

En fait il était pratiquement certain d'avoir trouvé un potentiel futur très bon élément ! Il savait le grand potentiel de la fille de Kushina de part son ascendance mais sans même le savoir, elle qu'il surveillait depuis longtemps l'avait menée tout récemment vers quelqu'un d'autre. Un petit garçon, pas vilain, plus jeune encore que la Jinchuuriki et pourtant il sentait chez lui un potentiel équivalent au tout dernier prodige du clan Uchiha, récemment entré au sein de l'Anbu, voir peut être même _lui_.

Il avait fait quelque recherches sur le garçon même si elles furent peu fructueuses, il n'avait semble - il pas encore suivit d'entraînement Ninja et pourtant, émanait de lui une aura raffinée et emplie d'énergie latente. Une ascendance civile ni même bâtarde n'avaient absolument pas le moindre moyen de produire ce genre de chakra de diamant brut que même les grands clans au sang le plus puissant peinaient à obtenir.

Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait très bien vu le petit tour de passe – passe du garçon qui lui avait dérobé son porte monnaie et ses pauvres 600 ryôs d'un tour de bras lorsqu'il avait expiré la fumée de sa pipe, feignant le toussotement et profitant de l'éphémère couverture que lui avait apportée la fumée. Malgré le préjudice et le fait qu'il ait fait comme si de rien n'était, cela le confortait en fait dans l'idée que ce garçon était fait pour être Shinobi.

Au final il était intelligent, bien qu'encore plutôt naïf. Attiré par la puissance, ce qui était un très bon point, ainsi que visiblement peu intéressé par la reconnaissance. Un profil plus qu'idéal à l'Anbu. Ne pas le faire suivre un entraînement dès maintenant serait un gâchis assez difficile à accepter, bien que pas dramatique non plus pour autant dans l'absolu.

En fait ce n'était pas un hasard si il avait choisi ce timing, ce soir se déroulerait le cinquième anniversaire de la mort du Kyûbi. Autrefois chanceuse ou trop jeune, la jeune Uzumaki avait jusque là toujours eue la chance d'échapper à une probable chasse au démon mais pas ce soir et ce sera la rancune et la haine au ventre que dans deux jours, ils accepteront sa proposition.

 **xXx**

\- ... Tu es sûr de toi ?

Au détour d'une ruelle, Naruto et Erza, hagards, fixaient le sac à dos entrouvert qu'avait jeté Hagane Daisuke à leurs pieds. La pénombre qui tombait peu à peu n'avait en rien gênée leur appréhension de son contenu et c'était avec grande surprise et considération qu'ils évaluaient la situation plus qu'inattendue à laquelle ils étaient exposés.

C'était trop beau, ce genre de parchemin valait chacun au moins deux mois du revenu alloué aux enfants orphelins dont bénéficiait Naruto. Cinq rouleaux, à vu de nez il y en avait pour à peu près 10 000 ryôs, ce qui de leur point de vue était une véritable petite fortune.

Cependant la décision de Daisuke était difficilement compréhensible. L'échange était tout simplement scandaleusement inégal, et il semblait en être pleinement conscient. Ça n'avait pas de sens... Surtout de la part du Daisuke qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Tu... as bien conscience de la valeur des rouleaux que tu es en train de nous proposer n'est ce pas ? Ils valent bien plus que quelques boîtes d'antibiotiques, de médicaments volés et un demi kilo de riz.

Les yeux inhabituellement plissés, Daisuke leur répondit d'un sourire sincère mais maigre.

\- Oui, j'en suis très conscient. Leur sourit - il. "Me r'gardez pas comme ça ! J'ai p'tet pas toujours été honnête mais pour une fois que je le suis avec vous..."

Erza le fixait toujours comme si elle voyait un extraterrestre et Naruto... Beh avec son impassibilité habituelle mais le petit sourire en coin sur la bouche de la rousse démentait finalement l'espièglerie derrière son exclamation de surprise.

\- Okey... Se résigna t - elle. "Ben si ça te va alors je n'y vois pas de problème, merci."

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ces rouleaux ?

Même si il n'en laissait rien paraître, Erza pouvait percevoir cet intérêt pourtant inhabituel de Naruto à l'égard de ces objets du Shinobi. Les dires du Sandaime ne trottaient que trop dans l'esprit de l'Ôtsutsuki à son goût. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait mais bordel elle était l'aînée ! La plus grande et responsable des deux ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi à la merci de quelques belles paroles de personnes beaucoup moins scrupuleuses.

\- Il y a là cinq rouleaux. De ce que j'ai compris, le premier, avec le ruban bleu là est un parchemin de rang D qui concerne les bases de la Manipulation du Chakra.

Il les regarda brièvement pour voir si ils suivaient, ce qui fort heureusement fut le cas.

\- Le second, en vert, est un rouleau de rang D également qui concerne les Katas de base d'un taïjutsu.

\- Le troisième, le blanc, de rang D, enseigne la totalité de la technique du lancé de Shurikens.

\- Le quatrième, le jaune, est un rouleau de rang C qui enseigne les bases du Kenjutsu. Plutôt difficile à trouver.

Il nota l'intérêt du plus jeune, ayant cru lors de la présentation de ce dernier parchemin. Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Quand au dernier, noir... Il enseigne une technique Ninjutsu, le Shunshin. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses effets, mon frère n'avait jamais réussi à l'apprendre avant de l'abandonner dans le grenier mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce rouleau, plus que rare si vous voulez mon avis, est un rouleau de rang B réservé aux Jounins du village.

 **xXx**

Les festivités avaient commencées depuis désormais plus d'une quarantaine de minutes. Le soleil couchant, déjà très bas ne prendrai pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes supplémentaires avant de disparaître.  
Sous ces teints de rouges dus au crépuscule, c'était les diverses représentations du Kyûbi qui brûlaient, participant aux chaudes couleurs de la soirée. Partout dans les rues les gens criaient, buvaient, mangeait des crêpes. Sur une place forte, un groupe de musique usait de tambours pour rythmer la foule sous le ton de la soirée tandis qu'à capela, une femme chantait de sa forte voix une musique en l'honneur des personnes décédées ce dix octobre il y a cinq ans de cela.

Naruto lui se trouvait devant un restaurant, sur le côté de cette masse de personnes. Derrière lui un serveur amenait un vers à une jeune femme tandis que lui, ayant simplement acheté une brochette de Dangos, observait un énorme renard de paille brûler dans un espèce de ring qu'avait formé la foule sous des cris accentués par les chocs des tambours et de la musique.

Le petit blanc sous son T-shirt soupira faiblement, fatigué. L'ennui avec ce genre de festivités était que systématiquement à un moment donné, elle dégénérait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il l'avait déjà noté cinq mois au par avant. Le seize avril, durant la fête nationale qui célébrait la défaite d'Iwa face à Konoha durant la 3e-Grande-Guerre, des casseurs avaient saccagé un petit commerce originaire d'Iwa.

Il était donc de son avis inévitable qu'une fête telle que celle de la mort du Kyûbi, où l'engouement était considérablement plus fort et où l'on enflammait des renards Kâton sur Kâton se passe sans encombre. C'était même totalement in envisageable, ceux que cela dérangeait le moins prenaient même la peine de tuer de véritables de renards. C'était dire...

\- Shiro-kun ?

Naruto se retourna vers la voix, incertain quand au fait qu'il ait réelle été appelé sous une telle dénomination pour y voir une jeune femme qui avait été servie d'un ver cinq minutes au pars avant lui sourire gentiment en lui faisant un signe de la main. A son étonnement une certaine timidité l'envahi tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était totalement incertain quand à la conduite à adopter.

\- Aye..? Tenta t - il de sourire maladroitement. Non décidément rien à faire, il n'était pas du tout fait pour être acteur.

La jeune femme qui devait tout juste avoir la vingtaine eu un rire attendri. Elle devait faire un mètre soixante dix, avait les cheveux blonds à mi dos attaché en une nattes tandis que deux grandes, fines mais inégales mèches encadraient son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux marrons. Seule assise à sa table, sa beauté sous les teints du crépuscule étonna l'enfant.

\- Allons soit pas timide. Sourit t - elle. "Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, comment tu t'appelles ?"

\- Naruto. Ôtsutsuki Naruto..

\- Yugito.

\- Yugito-senpai. Compléta le blanc, s'installant.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de l'Ôtsutsuki, heureuse pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Bien qu'il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de contacts, il se laissa faire sans broncher.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa t - elle.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était elle si gentille avec lui alors que d'ordinaire les habitants l'ignorait comme la plupart des orphelins ou ne l'évitait sous la rumeur de sa liaison avec Erza ?

\- Un.. Jus de fruits ? Fit - il, sonnant presque plus comme une question sur le sujet qu'une commande.

\- Bien sûr.

Tandis qu'elle commandait, Yugito n'avait pas manquée cet air morne, presque méfiant du garçon durant toute la discussion. Elle l'observa plus ou moins distraitement pendant deux minutes regarder les flammes du Kyûbi brûler une dizaine de mètres devant eux avant de sortir un parchemin et de se mettre à lire, finissant sa brochette de Dangos.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Fit elle pour converser.

\- Hm... Une amie devait me rejoindre oui... Répondit - il sobrement. "Elle est en retard, je sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Mais j'ai tout mon temps alors ce n'est pas si grave. Cette fête ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça."

\- Oh... Je vois. _Pas très sociable le p'tit ange._ Soupira t - elle amusée. "Qu'est ce que tu lis ?"

Il leva la couverture du parchemin en guise de réponse. Elle parut surprise.

\- Tu veux devenir Ninja ? A ton âge ? S'étonna Yugito. "Sais tu seulement ce que cela implique ? Qu'est ce qui te pousse à choisir cette voie ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas réellement le fait de devenir Ninja qui me motive. Informa t - il. "Je n'ai que faire des besoins de ce village. Ce que je veux c'est la force qui va avec, le pouvoir d'avoir les moyens de réaliser ce que je veux."

 _Pas une once de patriotisme._ Nota la blonde.

\- Et que désires - tu au point de devoir faire quelque chose qui ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Mon rêve... Commença t - il l'air grave. "... Est quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler à n'importe qui. Navré."

Pas vexée pour un sous, Yugito repri son observation du petit blanc, plongé dans sa lecture.

Yugito Nii était une Shinobi de Kumo Gakure no Satô et du Pays de la Foudre depuis sept ans déjà. Très douée dans les arts Ninja elle s'était très rapidement issée dans les hautes sphères des forces armées de son village. Si bien qu'elle devint membre de l'ANBU dès ses treize ans et depuis peu, Jinchuuriki des Hono Burû no Nekogami. Le Bijuu chat a deux queues, Nibi.

Devenir Jinchuuriki était un des plus grand honneurs qui pouvaient être donnés à un Shinobi à Kumo. Le village de la foudre n'avait jamais subit d'attaque historique traumatisante ou de terrorisme par usage du pouvoir des Bijuu contrairement à un certain nombre d'autre villages, le ressentiment et l'opinion publique allouée aux Jinchuuriki était en conséquence bien moindre que dans des endroits tels que Konoha, où elle savait les Jinchuuriki honnis et violentés.

Elle qui s'entendait bien avec Matatabi avait toujours eue une aversion pour ce genre de comportement. Elle comprenait dans une certaine mesure les raisons qui poussaient la population locale à ces festivités au vu de leur passé, mais elle avait un regard très sévère envers ces personnes qui parjuraient le "monstre" qui en réalité était comme chaque être pensant, doué de sentiments.

C'était vacancière et ignorante des événements proches qu'elle vint à Konoha, qui entretenait pour le moment de bonnes relation avec Konoha. Des diplomates qui avaient été envoyés dans le même temps séjournaient en ce moment même chez les Hyûga. Second clan et très haute noblesse du village de la feuille.

Elle se doutait bien du fait que cet enfant était très probablement orphelin. Aucun parent ne laisserai ainsi son enfant seul au milieu d'une fête aussi dangereuse, et il prétendait en plus n'attendre qu'une amie. Cela donnait quelques indications sur sa situation, aussi ne demanda t - elle pas.

Elle savait d'expérience que plus l'on commençait tôt à développer et user de son Chakra, plus celui ci deviendrai volumineux, puissant, et sa maîtrise plus profonde avec l'âge. Ce petit garçon ne devait pas excéder les quatre ou cinq ans, et commençait déjà le long et périlleux de cette même voie qu'elle avait choisie elle aussi très tôt, même si pas autant, une quinzaine d'années plus tôt. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle l'avait interpellée il y a de cela maintenant un quart d'heure, lui plutôt qu'un autre.

Parmi la centaine de personnes, civiles comme Ninja présentes dans cette place, il avait rayonné comme un soleil dans la nuit pour Matatabi. Yugito fut très surprise de la réaction, compréhensible mais quoi qu'exagérée du Bijuu sur le garçon.

 _Ce Chakra... C'est impossible..._

Elle avait alors demandée des détails mentalement à sa partenaire mais seul le silence lui répondit. Matatabi était restée muette, livide et pendue des yeux au garçon depuis les siens. Elle qui avait des capacités capteur avait sentit très distinctement l'aura du garçon. Extrêmement raffinée. Tellement en faite qu'en ce qui la concernait, il venait de battre un record, elle n'avait jamais vue ça.

Il ne possédait pas une quantité astronomique de Chakra contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la norme en vigueur pour les enfants de cet âge là mais il semblait vraisemblablement n'en avoir qu'une quantité assez moyenne. Peut être légèrement au dessus de la norme. Ce qui était vraiment étonnant était en revanche que posséder un tel Chakra aussi... Intense, témoignait d'une énorme prédisposition aux arts Ninja. Elle n'avait nul doute que ce dernier serait très certainement un prodige, peut être encore plus talentueux qu'elle et qu'il était très probable que ce dernier dispose d'un Kekkei Genkai.

\- Tu comprends ce que tu lis ? La questionna t - elle.

\- Je crois que oui. Fit - il calmement. "Et si je ne me trompe pas..."

Une très intense émission de Chakra fit tourner toutes les têtes des personnes un tant soit peu sensibles au Chakra sur place en direction du petit restaurant. Elles tombèrent sur la vision d'un petit enfant les sourcils plissés dans la concentration, rayonnant de Chakra mais qui pourtant était tout juste assez grand pour poser ses coudes sur la table ainsi qu'une jeune femme assise à côté de lui, ébahie par ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

\- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Mata..._

 _ **\- ...**_

La question mentale, rhétorique fut balayée lorsque tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Naruto soufflait bruyamment, essoufflé par l'exercice de son Chakra. Il arborait un sourire satisfait et ce n'est que maintenant que Yugito remarqua que le contenu du verre que leur avait desservi le serveur s'était transformée en un esquimau fruité.

 _Hyôton ?_

L'émanation de Chakra n'avait en soit pas été particulièrement massive, bien qu'à vu de son état il devait bien avoir utilisé 10 à 20% de ses maigres réserves en une seule fois. Ce qui les avaient cloués sur place elle et quelques senseurs non loin était la nature du Chakra dégagé.

Blanc, puissant, intense. Un aspirant Ninja se découvrait systématiquement le Chakra bleu habituel, bien moins lumineux. Fait incroyable il semblerait que ce garçon ait découvert son Chakra directement converti dans son affinité, elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose mais ce n'était pas normal, même pour les détenteurs de particularités génétiques. Cela expliquait néanmoins certaines choses comme son aura si particulière ou son état d'esprit.

Bien que représentant moins de 0.0006% des Ninjas du continent, les caractéristiques des utilisateurs des pouvoirs de la Glace étaient assez bien connues des villages cachés. Calmes, raisonnés et pragmatiques la plupart du temps. Dans les chiffres 79% de ses utilisateurs vivaient au Pays des Neiges, 8% au Pays de l'Eau et 13% au pays du Diamant.

Si l'enfant était effectivement orphelin, ça lui donnait déjà de certaines indications quand à ses origines. Otsutsuki Naruto n'était pas de Konoha. La possession d'une lignée pour un enfant orphelin pouvait être considéré comme une aubaine, puisque n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvaient en posséder une, bien que très rarement au niveau d'une lignée élémentaire. Cela revenait un petit peu comme à jouer au Loto dans leur condition.

Elle devrait prendre une décision sans trop tarder. C'était déjà presque un miracle en soit que les hautes Instances de Konoha ne l'ait pas repéré jusqu'ici alors après ce qu'il venait de se passer mieux valait ne pas trop compter sur la négligence de la Feuille.

La suivrait il seulement jusqu'à Kumo ? Un village dont il ne savait rien ? Elle savait pertinemment que le Conseil des Nuages se montrerait vivement intéressé par la possibilité d'acquérir une seconde lignée élémentaire en toute légalité. Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'enfant ne restait pour le moment qu'un civil sans responsable légaux directs.

Konoha depuis la perte du Mokuton par le clan Senju ne possédait plus la moindre lignée élémentaire. Sur la scène internationale elle compensait cela par la possession de deux des quatre lignées oculaires répertoriées dans les nations élémentaires, une famille de Kekkei Genkai très prisée, un certain nombre de Ninja d'élite S - Rank ainsi qu'une écrasante puissance militaire. Tout ces facteurs garantissaient indiscutablement à la Feuille la première place des puissances militaires du continent.

\- _Ano... Yugito-senpaï ?_

Elle reposa son regard sur le garçon qui la regardait, indécis, avec... Une boule de glace entre les mains.

 _Sur quel genre de prodige suis - je..._ Songea t - elle, intérieurement ébahie, sans terminer sa pensée.

\- Vous aviez l'air.. Ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est rien.

La discutions revint au silence, la jeune femme dans ses songes. Même si il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, la compagnie de cette femme ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Même si elle était plutôt bizarre.

Il était plutôt satisfait de ses avancées, maîtriser son Chakra s'était révélé plus facile que prévu. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps cela prenait de manière générale pour les autres mais quelque chose d'autre le tracassait un peu.

Il pouvait affirmer sans craindre de se tromper au vu du froid et de la boule translucide qu'il avait entre les mains que son Chakra avait une nature affiliée de prêt à la Glace, ou la Neige. Fait étrange, le parchemin ne faisait aucunement mention des résultats de l'exercice ni de ce qui s'y rapportait. Il avait connaissance de quelques éléments populaires ici tels que le Kâton, le Dôton ou encore le Suiton mais alors pour le reste... Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Si obtenir la puissance qu'il cherchait, devenir un utilisateur des arcanes Shinobi était aussi facile alors il était certain du fait que Sarutobi, son offre, il pouvait la remballer où il le pensait.

 _\- Bonsoir belle demoiselle ! M'accorderiez vous une danse ?_

Naruto vit partir du coin de l'œil son aînée blonde lui ayant payée un ver pour aller danser avec un homme pas trop mal l'avouait il, après quelques bégaiements de surprise.

Les tons rouges du ciel avaient disparu pour faire place à la nuit noire depuis maintenant une bonne demi heure qu'il était ici, uniquement éclairé par les torches festives, les lumières et les énormes feux de joie qui prenaient place dans de multiples grandes allées de cette Konoha nocturne.

Mais que faisait Erza ? Voilà bientôt une heure qu'elle aurait due être là, ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard. Pas autant en tout cas.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il s'éclipsa de la fête qui plus tôt violente, s'était muée en une sorte de bal de couples avec la nuit tombée. A la recherche de l'Uzumaki.

 **xXx**

Dans un tout autre district de la ville Shinobi, l'ambiance n'était pas à la danse, aux slows et aux marshmallows. Les actes inconsidérés des riverains avec les torches, les Feux de joie et les Kâton avaient transformé la fête déjà peu recommandable en un infâme bordel, où émeutes du Feu, casseurs et incendies consumaient les quartiers.

 _Kyûbi.. Kyûbi.. Kyûbi.._

Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à une activité Gourou qu'à une fête ou une manifestation. Les civils, armés de torches, sillonnaient les rues, tambourinaient des pieds dans une marche frénétique et rigide. Des maisons brûlaient, et deux petites filles tentaient désespérément d'échapper à cette petite apocalypse.

Erza et une autre jeune fille de son âge étaient cachés derrière un buisson dans un parc, déserté des enfants et des passants depuis bien longtemps.

 **xXx**

 **[Une Heure plus tôt.]**

Depuis qu'elle vivait conjointement avec Naruto, le budget vestimentaire d'Erza s'était considérablement agrandi. Les torchons qui l'habillaient autrefois avaient fait place à des vêtements décents, propres, tout en restant modestes.

Et comme pratiquement chaque jeune fille, elle aimait le shopping. Rien de maladif pour autant puisqu'elle avait été habituée à rien mais la fête du Dix Octobre était paraît - il la plus populaire de l'année. Dans les affiches publicitaires placardées un peu partout à Konoha, les petites filles de son âge y avaient toujours été représentée sous les tracés de la perfection. Jolies, extrêmement jolies.

La soirée avait déjà commencée, la fête aussi probablement et Naruto, si ponctuel, l'attendait peut être même déjà. Elle s'était vêtue d'un superbe Yutaka bleu doué de fleurs blanches, de hautes sandales de bois et s'était coiffée du traditionnel chignon Gyaru de ses cheveux rouges.

Elle vérifiait les plis de ses vêtements devant un miroir du Gatô-Center où elle avait acheté ces derniers lorsque les écrans placés un peu partout dans le bâtiment pour le publique diffusèrent des images, et un message.

 _Bonsoir chers clients,_

 _La semaine dernière, sept personnes se sont infiltrées au sein de ce centre commercial, commettant un préjudice à la hauteur de plus de 8700 ryôs, autant pour les dommages occasionnés que pour les biens dérobés à la Gatô Corporation. Fort heureusement, grâce à l'aide de nos caméras de surveillance, les Keisatsu-nins* sont parvenus à identifier plusieurs malfaiteurs._

 _Sont donc en conséquence activement recherchés :_

 _Hagane Daisuke,_

 _Ôtsutsuki Naruto,_

 _Oda Yuîchi,_

 _Uzumaki Erza,_

 _Masakibara Gen'Osuke._

 _Tout indice capable de faire avancer l'enquête est susceptible d'être récompensé d'une prime allant de divers bons d'achat à plusieurs centaines de ryôs selon son degré de pertinence. Chers clients nous vous prions de faire attention à vos effets personnels et vous souhaitons une agréable soirée de dix octobre,_

 _La Direction._

Erza écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis d'effroi à la vue de son visage parfaitement reconnaissable sur l'une des photos affichée sur les écrans. Et ses cheveux rouges ne trompaient pas. Partout autour d'elle elle voyait les gens froncer les sourcils, perplexes quant à l'information. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait c'était une chance qu'elle ait totalement métamorphosée son apparence pour la soirée, les gens qui l'avait vue n'avait pas fait le rapprochement !

Consciente de la chance ridicule qui s'offrait à elle, elle prit ses sacs en vitesse avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu.

\- Excusez moi !

 _Ok, je suppose que c'est le moment de courir..._

Erza lâcha ses sacs avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la sortie de toute ses forces, elle distinguait la lumière des portes de sortie avant qu'elle ne bute contre quelque chose, quelqu'un.

\- Erza Uzumaki... S'éleva l'acide voix.


	2. l'Aube d'un Temps Nouveau

À l'instar du pays du feu et du pays de la terre, le pays de la foudre, bien que plus jeune que ses homologues, avait également adopté un régime royal doué d'une Kazoku, une caste noble qui supplantait le Daimyo dans la régence des territoires du pays.

La création du pays de la Foudre remontait à il y a maintenant plus de deux cents ans. Une très large émigration avait eu lieue en cette antique période depuis l'Est des terres du pays de la terre ainsi que de petits pays du nord tels que Taki en raison de la prolifération des guerres de clans, à la recherche de terres de refuges. De la paix.

Celui qui fut le meneur d'un important convoi de réfugiés durant les premières vagues d'émigration fonda ce qui fut autrefois un humble village, Jūni no Satô. Avec le temps et les différentes vagues de réfugiés qui trouvèrent refuge dans cette région de monde, de plus en plus de petits villages se fondèrent et après quelques années Jūni no Satô déclara l'état du Pays de la Foudre avec à sa tête, la fille de son fondateur, Hanabi Denyuzen, première Daimyo du Pays de la Foudre.

De nos jours, les preuves historiques de l'histoire du pays étaient toujours conservées dans les archives royales de Jūni, et la dynastie des Denyuzen s'étendait désormais à Satoshi Denyuzen.

Satoshi Denyuzen était un homme de vingt huit ans qui avait hérité des trônes de sa famille à la mort de son père quatre ans auparavant, Kimura Denyuzen. C'était un homme plutôt calme et sage, il avait une assez bonne réputation à l'étranger ainsi qu'auprès de ses sujets. Il avait toujours donné une certaine importance aux relations commerciales et diplomatiques qu'il pouvait avoir avec les autres Daimyo et leurs pays... Au contraire de ses ancêtres.

Kimura ainsi que son père avant lui avaient toujours été de véritables instigateurs de conflits. Au Pays de la Foudre, chaques actions d'organismes susceptibles de bouleverser l'équilibre diplomatique international devaient impérativement recevoir l'aval d'un Shogun, du Raikage ou du Daimyo du pays. Ce fut le cas une quarantaine d'années auparavant lorsque Homaru Denyuzen, fils d'Hanabi et père de Kimura, donna son approbation à l'assassinat du second Hokage de Konoha par les frères d'Or et d'Argent à l'issu d'un sommet diplomatique. C'était également lui qui avait placé la noble mais farouche et extrémiste lignée des Yôtsuki à la tête des forces Ninja du pays et de Kumo. Une famille pour le moins très peu encline à la diplomatie.

Les Yôtsuki étaient à l'origine de proches camarades de la famille Denyuzen avant même le début de l'exil général en direction de ce qui est maintenant le Pays de la Foudre. Les intimes de ces familles savaient même Gee Yôtsuki, parrain de Hanabi Denyuzen première Daimyo du Pays.

C'était durant le règne de Jyutaro cent ans auparavant que fut fondé le village ninja du pays de la foudre, suivant le modèle du Pays du Feu comme de nombreuses nations en raison de la puissance militaire conséquente que ces organismes apportaient au pays. Le Daimyô nomma A Yôtsuki Shodai, réputé comme le plus puissant Shinobi dont disposait le pays pour devenir le premier Kage de Kumo. Si il n'eut pas le règne le plus tumultueux qui soit, ce sont A Yôtsuki Nii , A Yôtsuki San, puis finalement A Yôtsuki Yon qui forgèrent la farouche réputation du village ainsi que de leur famille à travers le monde.

Entre coups de force et coups bas, la puissance brute comme l'absence de réelle fiabilité diplomatique du village étaient essentiellement les termes qui définissait aujourd'hui le village au regard de ses voisins. Des événements tels que l'assassinat du deuxième Hokage, la trahison de la foudre à l'égard de la pierre durant la troisième Ninken Taisen ainsi que les multiples tentatives d'appropriation de lignées héréditaires étrangères jouaient pour beaucoup dans cette réputation.

Xxx

 _ **Juillet An 102**_

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Yugito ?

Aujourd'hui habités par beaucoup, les paysages du pays de la foudre n'en restaient pas moins reculés, et hostiles. Derrière la baie vitrée de la salle de sport qui constituait le bureau du Raikage s'étendait la ville du nuage, bâtie à même les montagnes.

La pièce en elle même tenait plus de la salle de sport que d'un bureau de haute administration. D'énormes altères, que probablement seul son occupant était capable de soulever étaient disposées un peu partout et quelques machines de sport répondaient également à l'appel dans les coins de la pièce.

Au centre, un véritable colosse siégeait derrière son bureau marbré flambant neuf. Il avait la peau basanée, pesait facilement cent vingt bons kilos, avait les cheveux blonds platinés, et ses traits semblaient si agressifs que, couplés à sa musculature, on penserait qu'il était sur le point de d'agresser quiconque aurait le malheur de respirer le même air que lui.

\- Avec votre permission, j'aimerai requérir quelques jours de congé. Raikage-sama.

Face à lui, une silhouette bien moins imposante se tenait genoux au sol, tête baissée et main sur le cœur. Elle faisait aisément moins de la moitié de la masse de son interlocuteur. Yugito, puisque c'était elle, était habillée de la tunique noir des forces spéciales du Pays de la Foudre et avait coiffée ses cheveux de blé en son habituelle natte, nettement moins contraignante pour sa profession.

\- Refusé ! Maintenant du-ba-lais. Et que ça saute.

Ā Yôtsuki, quatrième Raikage du village de Kūmo, venait pour une énième fois d'envoyer balader sa subordonnée des forces spéciales dans sa requête d'un temps de congé. Sans la moindre forme, et comme attendu venant de lui...

 _"Il n'y a pas de repos lorsque l'on est au service de Kūmo. Quelle impertinence... Est ce que je prends des vacances moi ?!"_

Les résultats et l'éfficacité, peu importe le prix, avaient toujours étés au sommet des principes et des préoccupations du village caché des nuages. Les activités professionnelles, peu importe lesquelles, étaient par principe toujours liées au bénéfice du village d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors même si il s'agit de prendre des vacances, le minimum était qu'elle respecte ce principe en se rendant utile.

\- Mais Raikage-sama...

\- Il suffit Yugito... trancha A avec aigreur. "J'ai dis NON ! Maintenant dehors tu me fais perdre mon temps !"

\- Haï, Raikage-sama.

Sachant que désormais toute obstination lui serait probablement préjudiciable en plus d'être inutile, Yugito n'insista plus et se retira.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Yugito auprès du Raikage pour obtenir des vacances par l'intermédiaire de Mabui, son assistante, qui lui avait systématiquement répondue que le village ne pouvait actuellement pas se passer de ses services, pour une période aussi courte soit elle. Aussi avait elle décider d'en référer directement à A, Raikage de Kūmo... Et Kami qu'elle enviait ses voisins de la Feuille et du Sable. Tenter de parler avec quelqu'un comme A Yôtsuki n'était que naïveté. Il était bien trop buté pour considérer ce que les autres pourraient avoir à lui dire ou se remettre en cause.

Dans la mesure où Kūmo n'avait jamais réellement adoptée les mesures internationales de désarmement communément acceptées par les différents villages afin de préserver la paix à la fin de la seconde Ninken Taisen la loi, sans pour autant être martiale, était restée très répressive, et le pouvoir autoritaire. Le réarmement s'était également poursuivit en parallèle avec la formation active de Shinobi toujours plus jeunes, l'industrie militaire et... La formation de Jinchuuriki. Certains droits banals dans d'autres villages étaient ici parfois très compliqués à revendiquer.

Les mesures internationales, dictées par les vainqueurs de la troisième Ninken Taisen, n'avaient pas forcément plues à tout le monde. Kusa et Iwa en tant que perdants de la guerre n'avaient pas eus d'autres choix, Kūmo qui était restée relativement passive jusqu'à la fin où elle prit les armes contre les évidents perdants n'avait en conséquence pas véritablement eu de légitimité sur ce débat, la situation de ce qu'il était advenu de Kiri après la guerre avait rendue cette mesure caduque et elle avait arrangée Suna, qui était de toute manière le plus faible des Cinq Grands.

C'est également cette mesure qui a contribuée à faire de Konoha, dans la grande clairvoyance de ses dirigeants, le plus puissant village de la péninsule. De part le fait que Konoha avait toujours été le village qui attirait le plus de clients et de commerçant en raison de ses atouts géographiques, sa politique pacifiste et souvent laxiste, une démilitarisation internationale ainsi qu'une paix mondiale avaient définitivement contribué à affaiblir ses voisins vis à vis d'elle.

Peu après son entrevue avec le Raikage, Yûgito était redescendue en ville dans l'objectif de trouver une enseigne agréable pour dîner et se changer les idées. Elle entra rapidement dans un restaurant appelé _Tekkadon no Yume_ et s'installa sur table une où peu après un serveur vint prendre commande.

\- Oh ! Yûgito-san ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

Tandis qu'elle regardait le serveur repartir faire son travail, Yûgito détourna son attention en direction du fond du restaurant, un peu plus loin, où elle découvrit une connaissance lui sourire avec bonne humeur.

\- Gekkimoto-san, bonsoir.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez le Tekkadon, je peux m'assoir ?

 _C'est bien mal me connaître.._ Songea t - elle, "Si le cœur vous en dit."

Sora Gekkimoto, vague connaissance de Yugito, était un Jūnin diplomate de Kumo et l'époux de Mabui depuis quelques mois. Elle ne le connaissait que dans le cadre de quelques missions qu'elle avait eue à mener avec lui. C'était quelqu'un d'une nature plutôt joviale, et qui n'hésitait pas à appliquer les ordres de ses supérieurs, qu'ils les jugent bons ou mauvais.

Le diplomate prit avec lui son assiette et sa veste puis s'installa en tête à tête avec Yûgito sous les yeux des employés moyennement appréciateurs de ce déplacement. Après quelques échanges de politesses, Gekkimoto aborda un sujet plus consistant.

\- J'ai eu ouï dire de la part de Mabui que tu chercherai à prendre des vacances.

\- Effectivement. fit - elle dans un soupir. "Ça va faire cinq mois que j'enchaîne les missions de longues durées, je crois que la prochaine fois j'en profiterai pour passer aux bains du pays des sources chaudes."

\- Haha très drôle, rit - il. "Écoute, j'ai peut être une solution pour toi."

Yugito haussa un sourcil, étonnée, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Vois tu, d'ici demain soir je partirai en mission diplomatique avec Konoha, récita Gekkimoto. "Et il se trouve qu'avoir un peu de compagnie ne me dérangerai pas, loin de là. Pendant que je ferrai mon travail, tu pourra simplement profiter du plus agréable village de la péninsule - N'en déplaise à tous les imbéciles de chauvins qui prétendent le contraire - et m'aider lorsque je pourrais avoir besoin de toi. Qu'en dis tu ?"

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- T'es un chic type, Gekki-kun .

Xxx

 _ **Trois jours plus tard**_

Le craquettement de la planche sèche résonna désagréablement tandis qu'il continuait à avancer dans le silencieux corridor des Hyūga par cette nuit lunaire. Pour Gekkimoto, cette soirée s'était déroulée exactement comme elle aurait due, sans accroc.

Agent diplomatique du village de Kumo il avait d'abord eut une entrevue de courtoisie avec le Hokage en vue des discutions de demain, puis il s'était rendu à son lieu de séjour la demeure du clan Hyūga où il avait parfaitement su séduire ses hôtes puis la nuit venant, s'attela à la réelle raison de sa venue ici, sa véritable mission.

Depuis l'addition de Yugito à l'équation, l'ordre de mission avait été mis à jour. L'officiel de diplomatie était chargé de permettre de l'intérieur à l'agent de capturer un membre de la branche principale des Hyūga, et si cela se révélait impossible, se saisir de leurs yeux d'une manière où d'une autre. De nature observatrice et analyste, Gekkimoto avait dès le repas du soir choisit que sa cible serait la faible progéniture du chef du clan, Hinata Hyūga.

Désormais, c'était sans un bruit qu'il se tenait droit devant la porte de la jeune fille. Elle était une cible idéale en raison du fait que ce n'était qu'une frêle et faible enfant de sept ou huit ans qu'il serait aisé de bâillonner ou d'assommer, et de porter. Il leva la main pour tourner la poignée de sa porte en silence.

\- Que faites vous ?

Le regard méfiant, un résident aux yeux blancs arrêta le diplomate par ses mots de l'autre bout du couloir tandis que Gekkimoto yrangea discrètement sa main. Pas bien grand, il semblait en effet également être un enfant, de six ou sept ans.

\- Haha désolé. Je me suis perdu je cherchais les toilettes, pourriez vous me les indiquer Hyūga-san ? Rit t-il maladroitement.

Le petit garçon adoucit son regard devant l'explication, puis consenti à lui répondre après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Les toilettes sont situés sur l'aile gauche du domaine. La porte au bout du couloir qui donne sur le jardin central. À partir d'ici vous continuez tout droit et vous tournez à gauche, ça donnera sur le jardin. Vous devriez vous débrouiller à partir de là.

Le garçon reparti dans sa chambre se coucher sans plus de cérémonies. Gekkimoto soupira, soulagé. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et sans plus de bruit, bâillonna prestement la petite fille qui n'eut le temps de pousser un cris avant d'être brutalement assommée par le tranchant de sa main. Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre afin de permettre à Yugito de la récupérer sans complications.

 _\- A toi de jouer, Yugito-san.._

Sa tache accomplie, Gekkimoto s'eclipsa silencieusement dans un Shunshin.

xXx

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt**_

 _\- ... Uzumaki Erza ?_

La surprise se lut sur le visage d'Erza tandis qu'elle se relevait. L'homme brun, grassouillet, habillé d'une veste de Chunin contre qui elle avait butée abordait un sourire cynique. Voyant contre qui elle avait à faire, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erza.

\- Qui ça ? Répondit - elle, feignant l'incompréhension.

Elle se souvenait sans mal du visage de cet homme. Il avait fait parti des gardes nuit du Gatô Center cejour _là._

\- Uzumaki Erza, c'est bien vous ? Fit le Chunin, surprit.

\- Non, et vous êtes qui vous ? Répliqua t-elle, souriante.

\- Ben je m'appelle... Qu'est ce que..!? J'ai pas de comptes à rendre à une gamine rousse qui se prend pour ...

\- T'as un problème avec les rousses ? Coupa l'Uzumaki,feignant l'énervement. "Tu t'es vu ? On aurait dit un Akimichi !"

\- Bon ça suffit ! Tu va me suivre sans faire d'histoires, c'est clair ? S'énerva t-il. "Tu commences sérieusement à me courir sur le..."

\- Le quoi ? Sourit t-elle innocemment.

\- PEU IMPORTE ! Explosa t-il, rouge. "Tu va me suivre un point c'est tout !"

Le cris qu'il poussa fit tourner toutes les têtes vers eux, perturbateurs. Un silence malaisant flotta dans l'air tandis que les gens jetaient au vigile des regards peu amicaux tandis qu'Erza arbora un sourire moqueur. _Baka..._

Rageur, le Keiatsu-nin se saisit du bras d'Erza avant de la tirer de force vers la sortie du magasin. Immédiatement un brouhaha cacophonique submergea la foule spectatrice tandis qu'Erza se mit à se débattre dans tout les sens. L'Uzumaki qui jusqu'alors l'insultait copieusement lui mordit le bras de toutes ses forces, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le Chuunin de forte corpulence hurla de douleur.

\- Espèce de sale petite peste ! Fulmina t-il. "Je vais t'apprendre à mordre les agents de Konoha, moi !"

Dans sa rage, il décocha un violent coup de point sur la joue de la rousse qui s'effondra alors brutalement sur le sol, la bouche sanguinolente. Le silence se fit mortuaire tandis que les clients et spectateurs, atterrés, fixaient sans vouloir le croire la jeune fille à terre et le Ninja qui en était responsable. Comment était-il possible qu'un tel événement ne puisse ne serait ce que dépasser le statut d'envisageable, ici à Konoha ?

...

\- Vous avez pas honte !?

Une voix s'éleva des foules silencieuses, indiscernable. Ce qui sembla être une tomate mûre fraîchement achetée percuta soudainement l'arrière du crâne du Ninja tandis que les voix se levèrent et se muèrent en un brouhaha, indignées.

Des hommes s'avancèrent vers Chunin avec la probable ferme intention de lui faire payer son geste. Dans la mêlée, Erza qui gisait toujours au sol inconsciente, fut discrètement soulevée par une femme aux les cheveux noirs dont le plissement de ses yeux blancs et le rictus de colère qu'arborait son visage témoignaient définitivement de son mécontentement vis à vis de la situation.

xXx

Désormais perché en haut d'un conduit de cheminée particulièrement haut, Naruto cherchait désormais Erza depuis les hauteurs, après une bonne heure de recherches infructueuse.

Où pouvait elle bien être allée ? Il savait Konoha grande mais là il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait fouillé tout les endroits où elle était susceptible de s'être rendue et désormais maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'il était la haut à observer la ville le soleil était alors pratiquement totalement tombé, plongeant le village dans une obscure pénombre qui s'épaississait de minutes en minutes. Les divers feux du dix octobre faisaient cependant office de puissantes lanterne en cette nuit.

" _Où es tu à la fin..."_

Jugeant ce coup d'œil comme le dernier qu'il lancerai avant de reprendre plus activement ses recherches Naruto se re concentra très intensément sur la recherche de sa compagne. Quelque chose l'interpella tandis qu'il avait les yeux plissé par l'effort visuel. Un homme avec une cape noire situé à quatre cents ou cinq cents mètres semblait être entouré par... Une espèce d'aura sombre. Peut être était ce dû à ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours en raison de la distance ou de la luminosité mais il était très certain de ce qu'il voyait en cet instant.

Naruto commença alors la dangereuse tache de descendre de l'échelle qui lui avait permis de se rendre au sommet de cette cheminée et entreprit de suivre l'homme discrètement. Les rues étaient sombres et vides, chose étonnante en une pleine soirée à Konoha. Il ne connaissait pas de quartiers si dépeuplés à Konoha.

Durant ce petit kilomètre de filature où progressivement ils sortirent de la ville Centre, l'impression d'aura n'était en fait pas due à la pénombre... Il y avait _vraiment_ quelque chose qui entourait cet homme. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, l'Ōtsutsuki l'observa méticuleusement. Il était plutôt grand, si on le comparait avec Naruto, bien sûr. Il arborait un long manteau noir, comme ses cheveux, avec ce qu'il semblait être un espèce d'éventail rouge et blanc dans le dos. L'aura quant à elle, violacée, s'était légèrement "affaiblie" durant ce laps de temps, ne devenant plus qu'un espèce de voile opaque que l'on pourrait confondre avec la pénombre.

Sortant d'une dernière ruelle, l'étrange aura de la personne disparu subitement tandis qu'il arrivait sur ce qu'il semblait être un terrain d'entraînement. Naruto vit alors un enfant qui l'avait visiblement attendu courir vers lui dès qu'il le vit entrer sur le terrain.

\- Itachi-nī-san !

L'intense joie de l'enfant fut parfaitement perçue par Naruto qui haussa un sourcil, étonné, lorsque le dénommé Itachi riant légèrement le serra dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Après quelques échanges triviaux qu'il jugea plus qu'inintéressants, ils commencèrent alors ce que Naruto supposait être un entraînement Ninja. Durant dix minutes ils firent divers exercices qu'il identifia comme le lancé de Shuriken, du Taijutsu ainsi que de l'entraînement à la maîtrise du Chakra. Cela se révélait plutôt intéressant, au final. Alors que c'était cette curieuse aura sombre qui l'avait initialement attiré, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le reste de ce petit aparté dans ses recherches aboutissent à cette scène.

Il se retourna, prêt à repartir tandis que la voix d'Itachi s'éleva.

\- Tu nous quittes déjà ?

Naruto tressaillit, avait il été repéré ?

Il jeta un œil du coin du mur par lequel il regardait plus tôt pour voir qu'effectivement, "Itachi" regardait dans sa direction avec un air légèrement moqueur mais pourtant sans réelle méchanceté. L'autre qui devait avoir à peut son âge avait d'abord regardé son aîné, incompréhensif, avant de se retourner vers lui à son tour d'abord surprit puis bien plus méfiant.

\- Qui t'es, toi ?!

Le regard de Naruto tomba immédiatement sur le garçon de son âge, inquisiteur. Curieusement, l'étrange aura disparue qui s'était installée sur Itachi était désormais sur le plus jeune, bien que moins volumineuse. Mauve, légèrement mouvante comme si elle était portée par le vent. Ce n'était bel et bien pas une illusion.

Trop fasciné par les étranges émanations qu'il semblait percevoir, il ne remarqua pas l'air de plus en plus mal alaise de Sasuke ni même le fait qu'il était malgré lui lui même victime d'une observation très poussée de la part du plus grand des deux Uchiha, Sharingan activé.

" _Ses yeux... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_ "

\- Ne... Fit Naruto, prenant finalement la parole. "Est ce que par hasard... Tu aurais un problème de douche ?"

C'était très sérieux. Cette espèce d'émanation mauve-âtre... Peut être était ce simplement une purée de pois très dense due à une hygiène particulièrement déplorable ?

 _"Qu'est ce que... Hein ?"_

Sasuke était complètement perdu, médusé. Est ce qu'il venait seulement d'insinuer... Qu'il puait ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas rêvé. Les yeux de ce garçon avaient changés. Quelques instants auparavant d'un bleu sombre et profond, ils avaient légèrement mués pour s'éclaircir dans le même temps qu'une infime quantité de Chakra les avaient parcourus. Ce n'était pas commun. _Dōjutsu ?_

Naruto rejoignit les deux Uchiha sur le terrain d'entraînement.

 _-_ Naruto, Ôtsutsuki Naruto.

Sasuke, vexé, le snoba d'un grognement monosyllabique, boudeur. Itachi lui sourit aimablement.

\- Je m'appelle Itachi, du clan Uchiha. fit - il, "Et voici Sasuke, mon jeune frère. Pardonne lui son mauvais caractère."

Naruto hocha la tête. Il avait remarqué dès le premier regard le genre de personne qu'était Sasuke même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de ce comportement pour le moins puéril.

\- Bien maintenant qu'es tu venu faire ici ? demanda l'aîné, sans intonation.

\- Je t'ai suivis. admit sans honte Naruto. "Tu étais... Étrange."

\- Étrange ? s'étonna -il, "Qu'entends tu par là ?"

\- Je t'ai aperçu marcher dans la rue. révéla l'Ōtsutsuki. "Une espèce d'émanation mauve t'entourait. Au début j'ai cru que c'était parce que vous aviez un problème d'hygiène mais c'est peu probable, étant donné que je suis à deux mètres de vous et que je sens rien. La façon dont elle disparaît aussi est étrange."

Une goutte de sueur perla du front d'Itachi. Ça restait un enfant malgré tout. Quelle idée saugrenue...

\- Une émanation ? haussa t-il, "Bon peu importe. Tu es dans le domaine Uchiha qui est normalement réservé aux membres de notre clan, que faisais tu ici ?"

\- Je cherchais ma... Sœur. fit-il, choisissant ses mots. "Elle a disparue depuis quelques heures et donc je m'inquiétais."

Au moins sa raison était légitime d'une certaine façon, il ferrait probablement pareil.

\- Très bien, soupira t - il. "Je vais t'aider..."

\- Nii-san ! s'étouffa Sasuke. "Tu m'avais pro.."

Un détail que le corbeau avait oublié. En temps normal, il lui aurait probablement proposé son aide mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait tant de fois manqué à sa parole envers son cadet que réitérer un manquement à ses engagements serait cette fois sensiblement regrettable quand à sa relation avec celui ci.

\- Désolé.. dit il, adressant à Naruto un regard contrit.

Une petite pensée narquoise se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Naruto à la réaction de Sasuke. Quel égocentrisme débordant !

xXx

Dès lors qu'elle se réveilla, Erza eut immédiatement la certitude que ce serait probablement un des plus désagréables réveils de sa vie. Un parfum étrange qu'elle aurait peut être pu apprécier en temps normal lui donnait des nausées désagréables et la luminosité ambiante agressait ses yeux comme une pincée de sel sur une coupure.

L'une des premières choses qu'elle remarqua était la présence d'une sensation douloureuse sur la joue, inhabituelle. Les événements d'il y a quelques heures lui revinrent progressivement en tête puis _la_ question vint finalement se poser à son esprit. Que faisait elle ici ?

Le coup était parti et après, le vide. C'était tout ce dont elle se rappelait de ces derniers instants. L'hôpital ? Non. Elle y avait déjà séjourné et ce lieu était trop personnel, trop esthétique, alors quel était cet endroit ?

Les murs étaient faits de portes en bois et en tissus très traditionnels, à la manière des vieilles demeures des clans anciens. Le sol, bardé de tatamis venait confirmer cette impression et son lit, impersonnel mais très doux était d'une propreté et d'une sobriétée qui semblait être réservée aux invités. Était - elle chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une horloge, installée sur un des murs l'avisa de l'heure tardive. Depuis combien de temps dormait - elle ici ?

Erza se leva et s'habilla de ses vêtements disposés sur une pile pliée à côté de son lit avant d'entrer dans le couloir sans un bruit. De légers bruits de discussions lui parvinrent d'une pièce adjacente, elle décida de s'y rendre.

\- Tu voulais me parler, Hitomi ?

L'eau qui tombait et le bruit de la vaisselle claquante ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter la conversation.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure au centre commercial. commença t-elle, arrêtant la vaisselle. "Une petite fille a été agressée par un vigile, je l'ai amenée au domaine le temps qu'elle se remette une nuit ou deux. Je voulais t'informer."

Un instant de silence vint taire la discution quelques secondes avant que la personne avec qui parlait cette Hitomi ne pousse un soupir lourd.

\- Ces Uchiwa.. Soupira t-il. "La police de Konoha est lamentable. La gamine à le droit à une nuit ici, je vais référer de ces évènements au Conseil."

\- Ça devrait être suffisant.

Le sifflement d'une porte coulissante vint détourner Erza momentanément de la discussion. Elle vit au bout du couloir sombre sur sa gauche une ombre filer à l'extérieur d'une chambre. Que se passait - il ?

Elle se dirigea lentement sans un bruit en direction de cette pièce et découvrit une chambre d'enfant au lit défait et aux peluches jonchant le sol, vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Laissant la lune éclairer librement la pièce de sa lumière.

 _\- Qu'est ce que..._

Elle fronça les sourcils, passant la tête par la fenêtre pour voir une ombre filer au détour d'un toit de la ruelle, un enfant en sac à patate porté sur l'épaule.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire.

xXx

Le Sandaime était un homme patient, et qui n'avait pas le moindre problème pour attendre de voir le fruit de ses entreprises. Il se faisait vieux désormais, et il savait également qu'il ne serait probablement plus là pour voir nombre d'entre elles se concrétiser. Pour l'heure, même si il y pensait, d'autres problèmes réclamaient son attention.

\- Croc. souffla t - il, expirant la fumée de sa pipe. "Au rapport, je t'écoute."

Dans son bureau un Anbu agenouillé était venu faire son rapport, Croc. Il avait les cheveux gris, un l'uniforme noir de sa section ainsi que le masque blanc de loup qui le caractérisait.

Plus semblable à une faveur, c'était la dernière mission qu'il lui avait confiée avant sa retraite. Symbolique. Celle de la surveillance des événements de cette soirée troublée.

\- Et bien.. commença t - il de sa voix lassée, "Nous avons reçu pas moins de 479 plaintes, tout districts confondus, dont 241 venant uniquement du numéro 12, dont un quartier est actuellement incendié. Trois incendies différents sont à déclarer, deux maisons dans le quartier Shodaï, une boutique de l'allée principale et le quartier Sensui du district 12. Six blessés et treize personnes sont actuellement portées disparues. Cette année ça va vraiment trop loin, Sandaime-sama. Finit - il, soupirant de lassitude.

\- Hm...

Il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Moins de Keiatsu-nins avaient été déployés cette année, et l'ampleur de débordement avait bel et bien battu un record cette année. Il y avait bel et bien eu un incendie ou deux il y a quelques années, mais rien de comparable...

\- Très bien. Mobilise quatre équipes pour faire cesser cette fête, elle a assez durée.

\- Haï, Hokage-sama.

Croc disparu, laissant le vieil homme seul dans son bureau. Tournant son regard vers la baie vitrée qui murait son dos, il contempla un instant les feux qui éclairaient Konoha de leurs lumières orangées avant de s'installer devant sa boule de cristal.

xXx

Quelques temps après avoir quitté le quartier Uchiha, Naruto aperçu finalement sa camarade au détour d'une ruelle, filant comme le vent en direction de l'extérieur du village. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa finalement, non sans mal, c'est une scène pour le moins surprenante qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Désormais à plusieurs centaines de mètres du village, la lumière lunaire réfléchie par leurs corps dans la nuit noire faisait briller les yeux et les cheveux colorés des personnes présentes dans sentier battu qu'ils avaient emprunté.

Elle avait beau s'être vêtue d'une impressionnante combinaison de combat noire, cacher son visage derrière cet impersonnel masque félin et se tenir droite devant Erza avec une prestance telle qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir, il savait sans savoir pourquoi que jamais il ne lui serait possible de se méprendre sur son identité.

\- Yugito... san ?

Cette dernière, légèrement surprise qu'il l'ait reconnue, eût un soubresaut. Erza qui n'était pas en reste, fut autant surprise qu'il la connaisse que de sa simple présence n'ayant pas remarquée qu'il la suivait. Yugito dans sa tenue d'ANBU portait une personne, un enfant semble t-il, sur son épaule en sac à patate.

Si le vent ambiant n'était pas venu animer la scène, on aurait pu croire le temps s'arrêter durant cet instant, chacun jugeant la situation à sa manière. Ce n'était pas sans raison que Yugito s'était arrêtée, elle aurait très aisément pu distancer les deux enfants. Même lestée de la petite Hyûga. Elle avait décidée de se laisser rattraper dès lors qu'elle avait perçue le jeune garçon qu'elle avait vue tantôt également être sur leurs traces.

Maintenant qu'elle en était là, Erza n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'était mise à poursuivre cette femme par pur réflexe dès lors qu'elle avait comprise qu'elle avait enlevée une personne faisant partie de la famille qui l'avait receuillie plus tôt, mais pour quelle raison avait elle fait cela ? Elle n'avait ni amitié pour les villageois, ni même la moindre raison de s'être lancée ainsi à sa poursuite sachant qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas du pouvoir la rattraper, alors pourquoi ?

Etait-ce par devoir envers ceux qui l'avaient accueillie ? Par droiture ? Par... Justice ? Ces simples pensées lui firent froncer les yeux. Peut être était le fait que quelque part, l'enfant qu'elle portait sur le dos lui rappelait son propre vécu, celui d'être une victime de sa condition, d'être une faible parmi tant d'autre dans un monde régit par le pouvoir de la force. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'était pas comme ça. Encore moins pour une cause perdue d'avance. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour que quelqu'un comme elle lui dise d'arrêter, et même avec Naruto ensemble, ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire, pas la moindre chance de ne serait-ce que la gêner dans ce qu'elle voudrait faire.

xXx

La boule de divination était un artefact rare et ancien aussi cher que difficile à trouver. Certains racontent qu'elles eurent été des possessions du légendaire Rikudô-sennin il y à des centaines d'années, d'autre prétendent qu'elles ne sont que des mythes inventés par leurs détenteurs pour attirer l'attention sur eux, Hiruzen Sarutobi lui ne croyait pas un mot de ces inepties pour les seules et simples raisons qu'il en possédait une, et qu'il connaissait la personne qui en était à l'origine. En fait, il l'utilisait en ce moment même.

Sa "boule" comme tout le monde l'appelle est cette petite sphère violette translucide inventée des décennies auparavant par sa vieille amie décédée depuis peu feu Haruka Fujimura, prêtresse du pays du Démon qu'il sort de son bureau de temps à autres pour observer moultes choses au sein du village sans avoir à lever le pied de son bureau. C'était un objet tellement pratique et auquel il était tellement habitué qu'il aurait le plus grand mal à s'en passer ne serait-ce qu'une semaine. Avec il pouvait surveiller Danzô, regarder la télévision depuis son bureau, observer les nuages, jeter un oeil aux bains publics féminins... En bref tout un tas de choses qu'un Kage qui se respecte ne ferrait pas durant son temps de travail... Ou pas du tout. Au delà de l'aspect matériel et pratique, c'était également l'un des derniers souvenir qu'il avait d'une amante qu'il avait particulièrement appréciée. Ah... Si Biwako avait su...

En cet instant cependant tout ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. La nuit noire rendait la vue laborieuse, en particulier pour ses yeux vieillis dans une sphère aussi petite. Et ça c'était sans compter les aussi frustrantes qu'intermittentes coupures de la liaison. Il s'était mit à observer les trois – les quatres en réalité – personnes qui étaient sorties de l'enceinte du village peu après avoir reçu Croc mais il avait bien du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il avait vue était les cheveux rouges d'Erza ainsi qu'un individu noir portant quelqu'un d'autre, dont il ne savait rien. Désormais certain qu'il n'arriverai plus à rien ainsi, il fit convoquer ses unités.

\- Karasu...

xXx

\- Viens avec moi à Kumo, Naruto-kun.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle l'avait lâchée.

Après plus de cinq minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, elle avait finalement posée la question qu'elle cherchait à poser depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Bien sûr, ramener un jeune porteur de Kekkei Genkai de faisait en rien parti de son ordre de mission, et constituait une addition pour le moins improbable à une mission telle que celle mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait essayer, ça ne coûtait rien. Naruto était un garçon calme et diablement mignon, à l'esprit fin et à l'attache natal quasiment nulle si ce n'était peut être pour la petite pousse de Jinchûriki qui se tenait à côté de lui. De plus ils avaient dors et déjà fait connaissance... Ne rien tenter serait plus qu'idiot.

Bien qu'attentive à leurs réactions mutuelles, la Nii ne rompit pas le contact entre ses yeux et ceux de l'Ôtsutsuki qui curieusement, ne laissaient pas la moindre émotion transparaître.

Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, l'esprit de Naruto était bouillonnant. En fait il était totalement prit de cour. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question ? Il ne comprennait strictement rien à la situation. Un instant il poursuivait Erza qui elle même poursuivait cette femme en noir et l'instant d'après, cette même femme qui se révelait en fait être Yugito, la jeune blonde bizarre qui lui avait offert un jus sur la terrasse, lui demande de venir _avec_ elle à Ku... Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit d'abord ? Et pourquoi diable s'y rendrait t-il avec elle ? Le cerveau de Naruto fit un tour de plus puis la réponse lui vint tout à coup...

\- Ecchi...

Icha Icha Dattebane, tome II. Une future mère rousse totalement dépravée tombe raide dingue de jeune ainée des enfants de son amant secret. Il n'avait pas lu la suite puisqu'il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas dans cette lecture mais il avait une très bonne idée de comment cela s'était fini. C'était cet imbécile de Daisuke qui l'avait obligé à lire ce torchon une fois lorsqu'il avait perdu un pari stupide. Et si Yugito était en réalité cette même femme rousse qui s'était teinte les cheveux en blond ? Kushiva, Kushena, Kushima... Ouais c'était ça, Kushima. Bon Yugito était en tout point différente ce celle décrite dans le livre de Daisuke mais on était sûr de rien. Mieux valait demander.

\- Vous vous appelez Kushima... n'est ce pas ?

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Là c'était lui qui le perdait. Pourquoi l'appelait t-elle Kushima ? C'était qui elle ? Peut être ne l'avait t-il pas reconnue tout compte fait. Elle poussa un soupir, mi amusée mi blasée. Yugito leva une main à son masque et le retira lentement, dévoilant une peau de porcelaine étincellante, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres ainsi que de beaux yeux marrons pétillants au clair de lune.

\- Baka, c'est moi tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Erza, qui s'était contentée jusque là malgré elle d'un rôle de figurant décida finalement d'intervenir.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Naruto ? Pourquoi est – ce que cette femme te demande de venir avec elle ? Qui c'est ? lui demanda t-elle, avec plus de véhémence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La seule idée que Naruto parte avec cette femme loin d'elle et de la maison lui nouait la gorge, elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle sensation. C'était étrange, elle ne tenait pas _tant_ que ça à ce qu'il reste, pas vrai ? Il n'était jamais que ce "petit frère" un poil misantrope, mignon et apathique, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui restait autant en travers de la gorge ? Il lui avait donné un toit, de l'argent, des vêtements, de la nourriture comestible ! Ils s'étaient toujours considérés mutuellement comme des moyens de vivre un peu mieux...

Erza ferma ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Plusieurs scènes passèrent lentement les unes après les autres dans sa tête. Le jour où il l'avait accuillie, à sa manière certes, mais comme personne d'autre ne l'aurait jamais fait. Où il lui avait apprit à couler l'eau chaude dans le bain. Chaque matin lorsqu'elle se réveillait, une tasse chocolat chaud préparée d'avance. Chaque fois où il l'avait tirée des ennuis dans lesquels elle s'était fourrée... Tout cela prenait désormais importance à ses yeux. Cela comptait désormais en cet instant plus que cela ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne l'avait jamais remercié une seule fois pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Emmène moi.

Ces simples mots avaient eu l'effet d'une décharge pour l'Uzumaki. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il lui avait apprit à l'apprécier sans même le vouloir au travers de leur vécu et du quotidien mais elle ne lui avait jamais témoignée de pareils égards. Ce qu'elle comprenait maintenant est quelque chose qu'il serait incapable de comprendre aujourd'hui, qu'importe ce qu'elle ferrait.

\- Non...

Les larmes commencèrent distinctement à couler de ses paupières fermées, brillant de l'éclat argenté de la lumière lunaire. Pourquoi fallait que cela se passe ainsi ? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pour rien au monde. Sans lui tout ce sur quoi son quotidien était basé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés allait s'éffondrer. Finit les journées entières de procrastination à deux devant la télévision, finit les petits chocolats chaud fumeux et sucrés à l'aube, finit la douce chaleur de son petit corps les soirs sous la couette. Même l'appartement ou la bourse aux orphelins, tout cela serait terminé dès lors qu'il quitterait Konoha.

\- Emmenez moi aussi... s'il vous plait !

Une demande désespérée d'une enfant désespérée. Voilà ce que c'était. Yugito voyait sans mal la détresse de cette petite fille à laquelle elle prendrait tout dès lors qu'elle emmenerait simplement ce garçon. Mais dès lors qu'il avait répondu, c'était trop tard. C'était sa décision, ni celle de cette fille ni la sienne.

De plus il était tout simplement impossible de l'emmener elle pour la simple raison qu'elle était une Jinchûriki. Elle connaissait la situation mieux que personne en tant que Jinchûriki du Nibi. L'emmener en dehors de Konoha était tout simplement inenvisageable. Les retombées diplomatiques seraient absolument cataclismiques, et ils auraient des hordes d'ANBU derrière eux. En fait, ils ne devraient pas trainer plus longtemps par ici. Si ils n'étaient pas déjà en route, les ninja du Hokage ne devraient pas tarder à arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

S'excusant mentalement, Yugito se déplaça dans le dos de l'Uzumaki d'un simple Shunshin avant de l'assommer sans plus de cérémonies d'un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque sous les yeux de Naruto.

\- Désolée pour ça, mais elle en survivra. On y va ?

xXx

 _ **Le jour d'après**_

Le Conseil du village était l'organisme décisionnaire le plus puissant de ce dernier, seulement second dans la hiérarchie derrière le pouvoir quasi absolu de l'Hokage. Au nombre de dix sept, ses membres rassemblaient divers personnes très influentes et aux intérêts souvent divergents. C'était eux qui géraient les diverses relations marchandes que le village possédaient, aussi bien avec les communautés locales qu'avec les acteurs internationaux tels que les états ou les grandes entreprises.

Parmi eux on trouvait tout d'abord les conseillers personnels de l Hokage, Koharu Uttatane ainsi que Homura Mitokado. L'une fut autrefois une coéquipière du Sandaime Hokage et l'autre était issu d'une autre équipe de cette même génération. De part leurs anciennetés et leur qualifications, ils avaient depuis longtemps prouvés au yeux du village leur habilité à siéger à une telle position.

Danzō Shimura, chef de la section racine et également membre de ce Conseil était un homme qui était à la tête du clan Shimura, ancien clan de guerriers composé majoritairement de Ninja, et fut autrefois coéquipier et rival au poste de l'Hokage en place. Si leurs aspirations et leurs méthodes étaient assez largement divergentes, ils gardaient d'un consentement commun la même aspiration quand au futur de Konoha.

Derrière les conseillers du Hokage se trouvaient ensuite les chefs de clans du village. Au nombre de sept ils représentaient ensemble les castes nobles de la feuille ainsi que les positions des communautés privilégiées étant à la base de tout l'organisme militaire.

Et un peu plus bas se trouvaient les élus locaux des territoires du pays du Feu sous la gouvernance de la feuille ainsi que les élus Konohaniens. Ils formaient le Conseil Civil. Une partie du Conseil qui s'occupaient essentiellement des affaires économiques et marchandes, des taxes, et d'une certaine partie du budget publique.

\- Cette situation est intolérable.

Une réunion d'urgence avait été invoquée, en raisons des évènements préoccupants de la veille. Si ils étaient ici aujourd'hui c'était non seulement pour juger du futur de cette fête plus que problématique mais également de l'enlèvement d'Hinata Hyûga, la jeune héritière dudit clan et fille de Hiashi Hyûga, lui même membre du conseil.

Malgré que le Hokage ait admit avoir été témoin des évènements, les informations à sa disposition n'était pas vraiment d'une formidable utilité. La seule chose dont ils étaient en fait véritablement sûr était que les fugitifs étaient parti en direction du Nord du pays. Cela avait suffit au père de la kidnappée à jeter dehors comme un malpropre le diplomate de la foudre séjournant chez lui depuis peu, ce qui entammait plutôt mal la poursuite des négociations. Hiruzen avait bien entendu lui même une bonne idée de qui était à l'origine de cet incident mais il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve tangible afin d'accuser ce dernier. C'était une situation difficile..

\- Je vous demanderai de garder votre calme, Hiashi-dono. déclara le Hokage et chef de conseil, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Je comprends parfaitement votre situation, et soyez assuré que j'ai déjà envoyé mes meilleurs éléments disponibles à la poursuite des ravisseurs de votre fille. Cependant, et à moins que vous ayez des éléments qui nous ignorions à ajouter à cette affaire, je vous prierai à l'avenir de ne plus traiter ainsi un agent diplomatique étranger séjournant à Konoha. Ceci, est un avertissement."

Voir le Hokage lui même remettre à sa place un chef de clan était loin d'être monnaie courante. Bien sûr, ils comprennaient tous plus ou moins ce que vivait le chef du clan Hyûga, mais une telle impulsivité n'avait absolument pas sa place au sein d'une session officielle telle que celle ci. C'était au mieux complètement déplacé. Après avoir poussé un long soupir pour se calmer, Hiashi se rassit brutalement, dénué de sa délicatesse habituelle. Le silence dura un temps, laissant l'atmosphère tendue se détendre quelque peu, puis le Hokage reprit.

\- Bien, je pense que vous savez tous ce pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. Commença t-il. "Je vais aller à l'essentiel, il est vrai que nous n'avons à l'heure actuelle aucune réelle preuve tangible de l'implication de notre principal suspect, Kumô, dans l'enlèvement de Hyûga Hinata. C'est un problème d'une importance capitale puisqu'il est une atteinte directe au patrimoine génétique du village et est de fait un problème de sécurité de la plus haute priorité. Cependant ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai non plus. L'unique témoin de la scène à déclaré avoir été assommé par le coupable sans même avoir pu discerner de qui il s'agissait ni d'éventuels auxiliaires de ce dernier. Nous n'avons donc, en l'état actuel des choses, pas la moindre preuve. En revanche, si nous n'en possèdons effectivement pas actuellement, rien ne nous empêche d'aller les chercher nous même."

\- Qu'entendez vous par là, Hokage-sama ? demanda Homura Mitokado, intrigué.

\- Et bien j'ai une solution à vous proposer, Hiaishi-dono. Intima t-il. "En tant que Jounin du village, membre du Conseil et détenteur du Byakugan vous serrez à même de représenter le village vous même en tant que qu'agent diplomatique dans l'objectif de la reprise des négociations avortées par vous même. Cependant officieusement vous aurez pour mission d'investiguer à Kumô sur cette affaire et à collecter des informations pour le village. Cette solution vous convient elle ?"

La solution proposée par le Hokage rencontra tout de suite l'approbation escomptée. Même parmi les membres du Conseil les moins favorables à l'Hokage. Elle était plus que pertinente. Si bien que Hiashi n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- A vos ordre, Hokage-sama. déclara t-il, satisfait de la situation.

xXx

\- Bon... On fait quoi maintenant ?

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que Yugito et Naruto avaient quittés Konoha et arpentaient les sentiers et reliefs du pays du feu, s'arrêtant souvent dans les villages locaux. Afin d'échapper aux probables ANBU qui devaient être sur leurs traces, ils suivaient une trajectoire de voyage totalement désordonnée, voir carrément chaotique. Le fait que Naruto soit incapable de courir plus de dix minutes ou marcher plus de deux heures était handicapant, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Il fallait faire avec. Cela rendait la tache d'autant plus ardue que les clans de Konoha tels que les Hyuga ou les Inuzuka possédaient des capacités diablement efficace dans cette tache. Pour Naruto qui n'avait jamais eu à supporter de tels rythmes de mouvements, c'était très difficile mais il semblait qu'il soit dans sa nature de ne pas se plaindre. Quelque chose qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

Le voyage allait cependant se réveler moins pénible désormais qu'elle avait remise la gamine à l'équipe de relai qui allait la ramener à Kumo en passant par un chemin différent

\- On va passer la nuit ici à l'hotêl, un peu de repos nous ferra du bien.

La lumière tangerine du crépuscule disparaissait peu à peu du ciel de Tanzaku pour laisser place la nuit noire, plongeant doucement les rues village dans la pénombre silencieuse. Vêtus l'un comme l'autre d'un manteau de voyage noir à capuche ils sillonnaient silencieusement les ruelles sombres et pavées de la dernière ville qui les séparaient de la frontière du pays des rizières, prochaine étape de leur voyage.

\- Dès que l'on aura passé la frontière on serra plus tranquille. Ils auront bien plus de mal à circuler comme ils le font actuellement.

Bifurquant de la ruelle sur une allée qui se vidait de plus en plus, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'auberge qu'ils cherchaient quelques instants plus tard. Tanzaku n'avait pas pour réputation d'être une ville particulièrement malfamée, mais c'était souvent dans ces endroits qu'il était plus aisé de se dissimuler. Toujours cachés sous leurs capuches noires Yugito entra, suivie de Naruto, ignorants les regards indiscrets et le silence que leur arrivée avait suscitée auprès des autres clients de l'auberge assis à leur table à souper.

\- Une chambre, s'il vous plait. fit Yugito, discrètement à la jeune femme tenant l'acceuil.

Le dos tourné, on ne voyait de la jeune femme que ses cheveux chatains coupés court tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselles du restaurant derrière le comptoir.

\- Ouais ouais... ça fera sept cent ryôs par nuit, les clefs sont là, répondit – elle avec une désinvolture qui déconcerta un peu Yugito, désignant du doigt le mur où était suspendues les clefs sur des clous.

C'est sans surprise qu'il s'installèrent silencieusement dans une suite relativement insalubre. Composée de deux pièces, les toilettes et la salle de bain étaient assemblées en une seule et la chambre faisait office de pièce à vivre. Alors qu'il allait s'installer, Naruto se rendit subitement compte d'un détail pour le moins contraignant.

Il n'avait littéralement rien prit avec lui mis à part le sac qui contenait les rouleaux de Ninjutsu qu'il avait emmené au restaurant à Konoha ainsi que son porte monnaie. Il n'avait ni vêtements de rechange, ni quelconques ustensiles de toilette. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt étant donné qu'ils n'avaient dormis qu'à la belle étoile, mais c'était un vrai problème.

Si dormir nu ne lui avait jamais posé problème, quelque chose lui disait que le faire dans un lit pour deux avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait.

\- Un soucis ? fit Yugito.

\- Je vais sortir... Un peu.

La porte se ferma sans un bruit, laissant une Yugito un peu confuse seule dans la pièce. _Ç_ _a risque d'être problématique..._ songea t-elle dans un soupir.

xXx

\- T'es pas un peu jeune pour sortir comme ça gamin ? Où elle est passée ta mère ?

Sur le pas de la porte, Naruto observa la femme du bar, cette trentenaire qui faisait la vaiselle une demie heure plus tôt l'ayant apostrophé. Sa mère ? Bien qu'ayant compris dans l'instant qu'elle faisait allusion à Yugito, il se surprit lui même à être dérangé par cette pensée. Yugito, sa mère ? Ils avaient beau partager quelques traits physiques communs, tels que leurs cheveux blonds ou un visage fin, il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi se méprendre d'une telle manière. Maintenant qu'il voyait de face la barman, il pouvait désormais dresser son portrait physique. Elle avait un visage ovale et des yeux bruns en amande. Sa consommations de certaines boissons semblait avoir rosie ses paumettes et une fine cicatrice ornait son arcade sourcillière droite.

\- T'es muet... petit ?

Trop occupé à détailler son visage, il en avait oublié sa question. Trop jeune pour sortir ? L'Ôtsutsuki se souvint d'une réplique que lui avait un jour répondue Erza, il n'en avait jamais véritablement saisit le sens mais il la sentait étrangement appropriée à la situation.

\- Mêle toi... De ton cul ?

Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les mots grossiers. Ces mots jaillissant souvent de la bouche de sa vieille camarade avec spontanéité et créativité. Saisir l'essence de leurs significations, leurs nuances, était une qualité qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas et qui pourtant lui aurait très certainement éviter cette situation, et bien d'autres.

\- Sale gamin, gronda t-elle. "Tire toi de mon hôtel, impertinent !"

Un frisson parcouru son échine et une peur instintive qu'il n'expliquait pas le fit sortir de la pièce sans demander son reste sous l'injection très peu aimable de la châtaine.

La nuit tombée, l'air extérieur s'était rafraîchit. Il était en T-shirt mais n'avait curieusement pas froid, et se sentait même relativement bien. Sa solitude momentanée lui fit faire le point sur la situation malgré lui. Voilà désormais plusieurs jours qu'il avait quitté Konoha, sa maison, tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu... Et Erza. Elle lui manquait, du moins un peu. Il l'admettait sans mal. Après tout il n'était pas toujours simple en conditions normales de se séparer de quelqu'un que l'on connaissait depuis longtemps mais le qu'il l'ait laissé ainsi derrière lui, dans la solitude, la nuit, à Konoha mais surtout dans le noir de l'inconscience lui fit pour la première fois éprouver un sentiment nouveau. La culpabilité.

Il avait réussi à poser mot sur cette désagréable douleur dans la poitrine qui grandissait à mesure qu'il le réalisait. Il l'avait abandonné, ni plus ni moins. Tout cela pour suivre cette étrangère, simplement parce qu'elle le lui avait proposée ?

Perdu et confus, ses pas le menèrent dans la nuit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans un parc limitrophe, séparant la ville de la forêt. La réalisation que désormais, en plus de s'être perdu dans ses choix il s'était également perdu sur son chemin noua sa gorge, et monta les larmes à ses yeux. Il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais douté de ses choix. Tout n'avait que suivit un dogme strict et absolu qu'il avait lui même établi comme une évidence : Il avait raison, en toute circonstance. Il avait toujours fait les bons choix, et se remettre en question était la preuve par le fait que ce principe qui avait été à la base de toutes ses décisions aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir était faux. Alors que faisait – il ? Aujourd'hui, dans le noir, perdu et isolé pour la toute première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il doutait... Il avait peur.

\- Hm...

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de quatres personnes qui s'étaient mises en formation autour de lui. Il releva brusquement la tête, prit de panique. Il reconnaissait vaguement le type d'accoutrement qu'elles portaient, en fait il était très similaire à celui qu'avait porté Yugitô au moment où ils avaient quitté Konoha. Des masques blancs ornés de faciaux animals et des combinaisons de combat noir. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Ninja de Konoha à leur poursuite au vu du symbol gravé sur la front des masques.

\- C'est lui... fit l'un d'entre eux.

L'un d'entre eux attrapa son bras. Prit de cour et paniqué, il mordit sauvagement la main qui portait atteinte à son intégrité physique. L'ANBU qui ne s'y attendait pas poussa un cris de douleur, surprit. _Sale petit..._ Il retira vivement sa main, douloureuse, tandis qu'un autre vint frapper le gamin d'un revers de la main et l'envoya s'écraser brutalement sur le banc, inconscient.

\- Tu as été imprudent, Poisson.

Ce dernier hocha furtivement la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'un gamin de six ans allait avoir une telle réaction, bien qu'à y penser désormais cela lui semblait être plus qu'évident.

\- Pas de doute, c'est le même garçon que celui sur la photo que nous a montré Hokage-sama. monologua un autre. "Que fait on ? On s'en sert pour attirer l'objectif ou on l'interroge ?"

\- Poulpe va s'introduire dans son esprit pour recceuillir des informations, c'est un gamin de cinq ans ça ne de...

Ils purent ouïr le sifflement caractéristique du kunai en vol le temps d'un instant avant que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne taire l'ANBU qui parlait, se fichant dans sa tête par le front en pulvérisant son masque. Réactifs, ils se dispersèrent d'un reflèxe tandis que le corps sans vie du Konoha-nin s'écroulait par terre aux pieds d'un Naruto inconscient.

Sans sommation, Yugito apparut dans un Shunshin derrière un des ANBU encore en cours de reception et pulvérisa sa nuque d'un revers de kunai et enchaîna le mouvement en le lançant d'un puissant jet sur le prochain qui le dévia difficilement avec son propre kunai. L'autre Konoha-nin apparut à son tour dans un tourbillon de feuilles sur la gauche de la Jinchuuriki et tenta de ficher un kunai dans la poitrine de Yugito qui fit un salto arrière afin de se mettre hors de portée.

\- Suiton, Mizutama !

Une boule d'eau froide grosse comme François Hollande à la fin de son mandat vint prendre de court une Yugito à peine réceptionnée et qui avait déjà entamée une série de signes en contre mesure. Un gigantesque mur de feu de plusieurs mètres de haut s'érigea devant elle et vaporisa instantanément la boule d'eau à son contact tandis qu'une épaisse vapeur très chaude se répandit dans le parc. Quatre shuriken vinrent fendre la brume qu'elle para difficilement à l'aide de son ninjato fraichement dégaîné.

\- _Bon maintenant, ça suffit.._

Elle se sentit soudainement bizarre, comme si... quelque chose était en train d'essayer d'entrer en elle.

\- _**Aucune inquiétude châton je m'en occupe.**_

Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait en réalité probablement d'un Genjutsu, ou alors... D'une personne tentant de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Un sourire mauvais déforma ses lèvres à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver à la personne à l'origine de cette tentative. Guidée par le bruit léger mais perceptible des pas de l'ANBU, Yugito lança une volée de shuriken au travers de la brume. Le Konaha-nin eût tout juste le temps de se cambrer en arrière afin d'esquiver que Yugito apparut subitement au dessus de lui, l'écrasant sur le sol de son pied sur son ventre profitant de son déséquilibre avant de lui planter un kunai dans la gorge.

\- _Mata ?_

\- _**Aucune inquiétude, cet inconscient ne nous embêtera plus.**_

Le dernier Shinobi hors d'état de nuire, Yugito rejoignit Naruto dans l'instant. Il ne semblait pas réveillé et un bleu assez volumineux semblait gonfler sa joue.

Le coup qu'il s'était prit n'aurait pas été particulièrement dangereux pour un adulte mais pour un garçon de son âge c'était autre chose. Il avait probablement une pomette brisée. Il allait avoir besoin de soins et ce n'était pas dans une ville comme Tanzaku qu'il allait pouvoir en avoir. Elle chargea le blond sur son dos, inquiète, avant de partir à l'hôtel.

xXx

 _Quelques jours plus tard.._

 _-_...

Sortant lentement de son sommeil, les yeux de Naruto papillonèrent quelques instants sous la lumière du matin avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement le pays des rêves. Il se redressa avant de porter la main à sa joue droite, douloureuse, et s'étonna du fait que Yugito ne s'était pas encore levée, encore couchée à sa droite sur le lit.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés le pays du feu. Ils avaient quitté Tanzaku le soir même de l'attaque des ANBU de Konoha. Si Naruto avait été assez impressionné par le fait que Yugito ait réussi à décimer toute l'escouade seule et sans être blessée, il était totalement sidéré par le fait qu'elle l'ait portée, lui et leurs affaires, seule pendant toute la nuit. C'était aussi ça, être un Ninja. Être capable d'endurer les épreuves les plus éreintantes, même en situation de fatigue avancée.

Ils avaient poursuivit leur route le lendemain jusqu'à la frontière du pays du riz, puis avaient traversés champs et rizières des heures durant avant d'arriver à Uchitsuna, un village riziculteur limitrophe.

\- Bien dormi ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Yugito s'était réveillée et le contemplait de ses yeux bruns mi ouverts avec un doux sourire. Il tourna la tête, afin de mieux la regarder, et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme que Naruto avait le plus grand mal à identifier. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le regarder de la sorte. Toute son expression reflétait une certaine forme de félicité, de plénitude. Ses épaisses cernes attestaient d'une grande fatigue mais pourtant les traits qui déformait son visage à cause de son sourire lumineux en occultait toute forme de laideur. Elle était belle, très belle. Le blond s'en rendit compte à cet instant, et lui, était habité profonde reconnaissance à son égard.

\- Oui, et toi ? répondit – il finalement, rompant le contact.

\- Oui...

Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans sa voix, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais perçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle devait la faiblesse de ses intonations à la fatigue, ce qui n'avait en soit rien d'étonnant au vu du véritable marathon qu'ils effectuaient depuis le début de leur cavale. Cela expliquait également pourquoi ils s'étaient levés si tard.

\- Fais voir ta joue...

Bien qu'un peu surprit, Naruto accepta doucement d'un hochement de la tête avant de se rapprocher de la blonde. Celle ci se redressa avant de porter la main à sa joue et d'en retirer doucement le pensement. Son sourire s'évapora lorsqu'elle vit que sa pomette était gonflée, sa peau boursouflée et sa couleur bleuté.

\- J'ai fait des soins d'urgence mais tu as la pomette brisée. On se pourra soigner ça que lorsque nous seront rentrés à Kumo, Dit Yugito, départie de sa bonne humeur. "Je t'ai administré quelques anti-douleurs, pour ne pas que ce ne soit trop douloureux, ça va aller ?"

\- Oui, t'en fais pas. répondit le blond.

\- Bon on va aller manger, puis je t'expliquerai le programme pour aujourd'hui. dit–elle, "D'accord ?"

\- Hn.. aquiesça t-il.

Malgré la petit envergure du village d'Uchitsuna, une petite auberge était tout de même tenue par une grande famille de riziculteurs. Malheureusement, il avait été tellement épuisé après la journée d'hier qu'il ne se rappelait même plus comment il avait atterri dans ce lit, ni même de se qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où ils étaient entrés dans l'auberge.

Ils se levèrent, se lavèrent et s'habillèrent puis descendirent calmement les escaliers de l'étage pour arriver dans le petit réfectoire du bâtiment de bois.

\- Vas t'assoir, Naruto. lui dit-elle, désignant une table au fond de la salle.

Il s'exécuta tandis que la Nii se rendait au bar pour commander le déjeuner. La salle était plus petite que celle de Tanzaku mais restait d'une taille respectable. L'architecture du bâtiment était de bois, comme la totalité du meublier. N'étant jamais véritablement sorti de Konoha, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de séjourner en milieu rural. Bien que l'intérieur soit très bien entretenu, une fraîche odeur de foin persistait très légèrement dans l'air. Cependant quelque chose le tira soudainement de sa contemplation.

Une mouche s'était posée sur sa main.

Naruto avait toujours profondément détesté les insectes volants, les mouches et les moustiques en particulier. L'insupportable bourdonnement que les mouches produisaient lorsqu'elles volaient avait le don rare de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il regarda quelques instants l'abominable créature piétiner son avant bras avant la voir s'arrêter subitement. Interloqué, il leva la main à son nez et porta la mouche à une dizaine de centimètres de ses yeux et vit qu'elle s'était comme figée dans son mouvement et avait blanchie, comme si elle avait été givrée.

Un large sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait fortement négligé son initiation aux arts Ninjas ces derniers jours pour d'évidentes raisons, mais aussi bref fut il, le maîgre temps qu'il avait accordé à cette dernière semblait pas avoir été vain.

\- _Omae wa mou shindeiru..._ dit – il mentalement, le visage inexpressif devant le cadavre gelé de l'insecte estival.

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre quelques fois Naruto.

Yugito, qui était entre temps revenue chargée de deux plateaux sur lesquels étaient disposés des miches de pains, de confitures, du jus d'oranges et divers autres aliments, s'assit en face de lui et installa le déjeuner. La vue d'un Naruto immobile, la main levée et observant avec indifférence le cadavre de la mouche qu'il avait vraisemblalement lui même tuée l'avait un petit peu déconcertée mais quelque chose en elle voulait la faire rire d'ironie.

\- Je l'ai gelée. Déclara t-il après une petite seconde de silence, avec un sourire un peu malsain.

\- Pff.. Arrête tes bêtises et mange. s'exclama t-elle, souriante.

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi durant une demie heure, appréciant la nourriture locale ainsi que l'apaisante atmosphère du matin sous l'oeil appréciateur du vieil homme qui tenait le bar. La porte de l'auberge ouverte, ils pouvaient ouïr la vie qui émanait de cet endroit à cet instant. Les voix des enfants qui s'amusaient dehors dans les rues de terre battue, le bruit des charrettes paysanes tirées par les bovins, les chants des nombreux oiseaux qui paradaient sous la lumière du jour... Cet endroit était particulièrement raffraichissant.

\- Aaaaah, regarde Mayumi-chan ! C'est Zombie-kun !

Naruto, qui avait comprit que c'était de lui dont on parlait, leva les yeux en direction de la porte d'entrée. Deux jeunes filles, peut être légèrement plus âgées que lui, le regardait et le pointait du doigt.

\- Chiaki ! Fait preuve d'un peu de respect envers nos invités ! s'écria le vieil homme du bar, réprobateur.

L'Ôtsutsuki détailla les acteurs de la scène, intrigué. La dénomée Chiaki qui l'avait pointée du doigt était une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui, ou peut être un peu plus. Elle avait les cheveux gris foncés coiffés en un chignon un peu négligé et des yeux verts assez singuliers. Elle portait une chemisette blanche ainsi qu'une jupe noire salie de quelques traces de terre, signe qu'elle avait peut être sans doute fait partie des autres enfants qui jouaient dehors sur la terre des sentiers ou dans l'herbe.

Le vieil homme qui tenait le bar de l'auberge lui avait un visage assez marqué par les années et ses courts cheveux gris foncés semblaient un peu sales. Il se tenait le dos cambré et portait une veste marron bon marché plutôt sobre.

La dernière, Mayumi, se tenait debout à l'entrée de la porte aux côtés de son amie Chiaki et portait une tenue de maid blanche et noire ainsi qu'un balai. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés ainsi que des yeux de même couleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'ils se détaillaient mutuellements, l'étrange sourire poli qu'elle lui lançait lui laissait une impression étrange.

\- Hum hum..

Yugito se leva soudainement, camouflant des gloussements retenu derrière sa main. Elle se retourna vers Naruto, mais étrangement ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

\- Quand t'aura fini vient me rejoindre dans le champ derrière le bâtiment. déclara-elle.

Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas lent avant de sortir, lâchant un rire sur le pas de la porte.

\- Zombie-kun, haha ..

Naruto était totalement perdu. "Zombie-kun" ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Son regard retomba vers les filles présentes à l'entrée, et qui se dirigeaient désormais vers sa table. Il ne les connaissaient pas, il en était certain. Alors pourquoi agissaient elles toutes si bizarrement ?

\- Bien dormi, zombie-kun ?

Chiaki, qui venait de s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait précédement Yugito. Ses cheveux gris tirés vers l'arrière scintillaient sous la vive lumière qui traversait la pièce à l'endroit où elle s'était assise et elle arborait un petit sourire malicieux, presque moqueur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

\- Oh, tu ne te souviens pas ? s'étonna t-elle.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ? commença à s'agacer Naruto.

\- Hier... Dit-elle lentement. "Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Quand tu es arrivé avec la dame blonde, on aurait dit que t'étais un vrai mort. On te regardait dans les yeux et tu ne réagissais pas et si on te parlait non plus. Tu murmurais juste quelque chose comme, euh.. _Okamari no suzoki, le crépuscule souviens toi..._ "

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il se souvenait vaguement du moment où ils avaient commençer à apercevoir le village de loin et puis ensuite, le noir complet ..

\- M'enfin c'est pas si important.. balaya t-elle négligemment de la main. "Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu viens d'où ?"

\- Ôtsutsuki Naruto, répondit le blond. "Je viens de Konoha."

\- Konoha !? s'émerveilla Chiaki avec entrain. "Impressionnant ! T'es Ninja ? Tu sais faire des trucs cools ? Mon papa m'a toujours dit que les habitants des villages Ninja étaient très forts et qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie ! T'es le premier Ninja que je rencontre !"

Naruto émit un petit rire gêné. Cette fille parlait... Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Elle était mignonne mais aussi très... bizarre. Les gens étaient tous comme ça ici ?

\- Chi-chan ! Laisse le ! Tu vois pas que tu le gênes ? intervint Mayumi tandis qu'elle passait le balais. "Il doit aller voir son maître."

Au contraire de son amie grise, Mayumi semblait plus calme. Son sourire et sa voix douce étaient apaisants, et le regard complice qu'elle posait sur lui intimait une certaine sympathie à son égard. Il se leva en la remerçiant silencieusement sous le soupire de Chiaki avant de sortir rejoindre Yugito derrière l'auberge.

xXx

L'espace situé derrière l'auberge dans lequel était Yugito et dans lequel venait d'arriver Naruto était un champ de terre battue moissonné séparant la batisse des terres desquelles ils étaient venus hier. Les tiges jaunes de blé coupées au sol sur la terre sèche donnaient une odeur de paille à la brise qui venait rafraîchir l'endroit. Faisant face au petit bois limitrophe qui séparait le village de l'extérieur, la Nii s'était assise sur une souche d'arbre à moitié déracinée au milieu du champ.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, Naruto.


End file.
